Soviet Rising
by King-Naberius
Summary: Wanting to have another chance at the Allies, Cherdenko along with Krukov, Zelinski and some Conscripts journeyed back in time, only to end up somewhere were they shouldn't and killing someone in the process. Now they've return to the modern day, and It seems that History has changed. Big time. Now, Cherdenko aims to bring about the Soviet Nation and rise as a Superpower once more
1. Prologue

**_Do not own Code Geass or Command and Conquer 3. Belongs to their respective owners_**

 _Prologue - Changing History, Again..._

"We've lost again, Premier Anatoly Cherdenko" General Krukov dryly commented, looking outside the window of the Kremlin that they've barricaded themselves in.

They've lost, again and their defeat was against the Allies, who defeated and stopped them a second time. When I say second time, I mean that they've fought the Allies before, but it was in a differant time, when they were once in that time, where the Allied Forces in that timeline won the war against the might of the Soviet Union. To prevent the Soviet Union's demise, Cherdenko along with Kurkov and Dr.Zelinsky used an experimental time machine to rewrite the past, making Nuclear Technology, the very technology that gave the Allies their strength as well as helping the Soviet Nation becoming strong as well as helping the Allies defeat them, undiscoverable and unavailable by killing the man that created it, Albert Einstein.

By doing that, they have changed the course of history forever, creating the Timeline that they are now living in now, and unknowingly to them that also caused the creation of a new World Power; The Empire of the Rising Sun.

Through many battles, through many conflicts, and even through their many victories and defeats, they still lost. Not against the Empire, but against the very enemy that they so desperately tried to destroy, the Allied Forces. Now here they are, about to be captured by the Allies.

"We nearly had them!" Cherdenko angrily slammed a fist down onto his mahogany desk "Now this!"

"Guess we have no choice but to do it again, Premier" Kurkov suggested

"Seems so" Cherdenko said. A Soviet Conscript suddenly rushed into the room, alerting both the Premier and the General.

"Premier Cherdenko! The allies have broken through the barricades!" The soldier reported

"We don't have time" Cherdenko quickly got up from his seat and flipped over the marble-shaped head of Lenin, revealing a red button underneath the object. He pressed the button and a secret door revealed itself in the room. Cherdenko then turned to the soldier "What is your name, comrade?"

"Sgt. Valery Isanov sir" The Conscript introduced himself

"You will come with us" Cherdenko said, stepping into the secret elevator. Kurkov and the soldier followed the Premier into the elevator, as it began to close just as the Allied forces had finally breached the door to the officeroom.

"Where does this go Premier?" Valery asked him as the elevator continued descending down

"This leads to a secret facility directly under the Kremlin, which is supervised and is under my control and authority"

"Are you certain that it'll work again this time?" Kurkov question Cherdenko

"This will work, we will not tolerate failure"

The finally arrived down at their desired location, which was a large science lab with a large machine in the middle, powered by many tesla coils. In front of the machine is a man with glasses dressed in a lab coat and with him were four Soldiers; two Flak Troopers and two Conscripts.

"Premier Cherdenko" The Soldiers saluted. Cherdenko saluted back

"It is time" Cherdenko told them. They nodded as they moved in formation to the time machine

"What is the destination this time?" Zelinsky asked Cherdenko "First Albert Einstein, and now...?"

"And now to a possible, more better source, Doctor" Cherdenko answered him "Think of it as a fresh slate, like how I'm giving you a new start, since you betrayed us to the Allies with the information about our meddlings with time!"

Clank*

"That sounds like someone's in the elevator" Valey said, getting their attention "Theu've found us"

"There is no time to be lost!" Cherdenko shouted, pushing Krukov and Zelinsky to the Time Machine "Inside now!" Valey nodded as he followed the Premier's orders. Soon enough everyone was inside the time machine.

Zelensky sat down in his command chair next to the Premier and hit a few switches on the armrest before nodding to everyone and slowly placed his gloved hand onto the lever.

"Hurry!" Valey quickly urged the doctor "They are here!" He saw through the window, the group of Allied Peacekeepers that had shuffled out of the elevator.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Zelinsky quickly pulled the lever. The electricity that danced around the Tesla coils intensified and grew brighter. By the time the Allies could have brought down their engineers, the Soviets were gone.

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Time...**

With a flash of Tesla lightning, the occupants inside the machine found themselves in an open green field filled with trees and vegetation.

"Where are we Zelinsky!?" Cherdenko demanded for answers from the scientist.

"According to my pad... it is still calculating the time period so it may take some time" Zelinsky stated, typing some commands into his pad

"We'll guess we're gonna be here awhile" Cherdenko then turned to the two of his conscripts. "Daniel, Igor, go scout ahead and see what you can find"

"Yes sir" Daniel and Igor saluted before heading off in a random direction. When they surely did disappear, Zelinsky's touchpad suddenly made a beeping sound

"It has finished its calculations, Cherdenko" Zelinsky announced

"Well where are we?"

Zelinsky looked at the figures given by his pad and made a sound of disapproval

"Well, not where we're suppose to be I'm afraid" Zelinsky showed Cherdenko his pad. When Cherdenko saw the figures he clicked his tongue in annoyance

"55BC!? Britain!? That weren't the digits and keywords that I put in! How is this possible!"

"Sir, if I may.." Spoke Valey "I think I saw an allied scumbag messing with the controls through the window"

"Well that explains things" Krukov said

"How long till we can return?" Cherdenko asked the head scientist

"It won't be long till the machine can bring us back. In the state of such an accident, I programmed the machine to take us back if we ended up at the wrong time, and since the location was imputed during the activation it kinda counts, so it won't be long"

"Guess we'll just have to wait then" Cherdenko said, sitting down onto the ground. Just then the two scouts came back

"Report"

"We got good news and bad news Premier" Daniel said "Which do you want to hear first?"

"The good news?" Cherdenko chose carefully.

"Its a good thing we have guns"

"Bad news?"

"We're actually..."

Before Daniel could say what was needed to be said, he was cut off by the sound of a horn going off, followed by the cry of soldiers clad in armour charging out from behind the trees.

"We are next to a Roman camp. And they've spotted us"

"Everyone stand your ground and fight!" Cherdenko ordered, taking a Makarov pistol from his holster and aiming his sidearm at the nearest soldier, placed a bullet into the soldiers head. The others minus the doctor and the Flak troopers followed suit, firing their weapons at the formation of roman soldiers charging towards them, the bullets piercing through their shields.

Soon more and more soldiers began charging out of the forest but this time they quickly assembled themselves into Testudo formation and began advancing slowly towards the Soviets. But even that could not stop the hailstorm of fire fired by them.

"Reloading" Valey shouted, taking the mag out of his Ak-12 before replacing it with a new mag. He resumed firing once more, killing a bunch of them. Just then a man clad in roman armour but had a red crest on it appeared from the trees on horseback, escorted by some soldiers. A Flak trooper thought that it be funny if he suddenly got rid of the presumed commander in an instance. Heaving up his rocket launcher, he aimed his launcher at the commander before firing a rocket at the commander and his escorts, killing them in the following explosion. The Flak trooper laughed.

"Thats the last of them" Krukov stated, finishing off the last Roman soldier.

"That was a new experience" Igor said "I never knew we get to fight Romans"

"Yeah, and we have another problem" Valey declared, pointing to the roasted corpse of the commander "You idiot have no idea who you just killed"

"Does it matter who?" The Flak trooper responded shrugging

"That was Julius Caesar you moron!" Valey shouted at him. Zelinsky eyes widen in shock

"The same Roman Commander that conquered Gaul and Britain!?" Zelinsky asked him

"Recognise the face from the history book, doc" Valey responded

"This is not good" Krukov said

"This is not good indeed" Cherdenko agreed with his general

Before they could say or do anything, they suddenly disappeared from the area in a flash of lightning.

 **Unknown time, Kremlin**

The group suddenly found themselves back at the Time Machine.

"Guess we're back" Krukov said, looking at the machine that sent them back in time once more "Hopefully nothing bad happened"

"We cannot be for certain" Zelinsky said to the General "Julius Caesar conquered Britain"

"So?" spoke the Flak trooper

"We don't even know what even happened" Zelinsky retorted "Or what would happen to History as a whole!"

"I think we've screwed up big time" Igor said, pointing to the T.V that he and Valey had switched on.

 _'Today day marks the 98th_ _Year anniversary of intergration and creation of Area 8 into the Holy Britannian Empire. Britannian citizens cheer at this memorable moment of the wonderful creation of this wonferful winter wonderland into the Empire-"_ "I believe you are correct" Cherdenko spoke grimly, clenching his hands

 **End**

 **Tada~ My new crossover story! This was suggested to me before the end of my exams and I thought I might give it a try. Gonna be pretty fun to me. I actually planned of doing a Warhammer 40k x Halo, but then this came up and I was like, fuck it. Might as well, besides I love the Red Alert games myself anyways. I was tempted you can say.** **Don't forget to leave a comment on what you think, and if you have questions feel free to PM me and ask.** **Next Chapter: Assessment**


	2. Chapter 1

**_This takes place 4 years before the events of Code Geass. To give the Soviets time to prepare themselves_**

 _Chapter 1 - Assessment_

"So what now?" Krukov questioned Cherdenko "What do we do now? Oh great Premier"

"Quiet Krukov" Cherdenko silenced his general "I'm thinking" Cherdenko turned to Zelinsky and asked him "Can we go back in time and prevent this?"

"I'm afraid we cannot" Zelinsky told him "It is a one way trip, even if we could, it might just create a Paradox on accident"

"I see"

"So we're just gonna be stuck here?" Igor spoke "We don't even know about this time, or this _Holy Britannian Empire_ "

"True" Krukov said "Which raises the question, how did they rise anyways?"

"Dumb question General" Yuri, one of the Flak Troopers commented "It is obvious that we killed Julius Caesar"

"Yes, but Caesar commands one of the greatest Roman Legions of his time, even without him his best commanders would still succeed in subduing Britain"

"Yes that is true" Zelinsky said "Unless they were facing someone, who has the same skills and tactical genius as Caesar" Zelinsky turned to Valey "Sgt. Valey, you read history yeah?" Valey nodded "Who else existed at that period of time?"

"Well..." Valey muttered, going into a thinking pose "There was Commius of Atrabetes, Cassivellaunus of Catevallani, Calgacus of Brigantes, and there were others, but none of them match Julius in skill, well the only known other that I would be Alfrid I"

"Never heard of him" Yuri said

"Of course you haven't" Valey retorted "Nothing is known about Alfrid, other than the fact that he nearly once defeated Caesar's army in battle. I suppose without him leading his romans, Alfrid was able to route them, making the Britannian tribes rally to his cause"

"Is that even possible?" Krukov asked Valey "Uniting the tribes?"

"It was the only other information that we could get of Alfrid I" Valey told Krukov "Other than nearly defeating Caesar, he once tried to unite Britain, but that failed"

"And it seems that due to this, we have caused a Butterfly effect, one small changed resulting in an even larger one to take place"

"Well there's nothing we can do" Cherdenko said, finally getting over the fact that they cannot do it anymore in fear of breaking time "Guess we'll have to start over"

"But they took over Russia didn't they?" Daniel raised an eyebrow

"Yes, which is why we need to start small" Cherdenko told the Conscript

"If we are to really rebuild the Russian Nation from scratch, then we need to also know our enemies too" Valey suggested "We don't even know what the Holy Britannian Empire is even capable off.."

"True" Cherdenko nodded. He then turned to the Doctor and asked him "Is there a way out other than the elevator?"

"The underground passage which leads to the lower area of Moscow why?" Zelinsky asked him

"The Kremlin is a key strategic building of importance" Krukov was the one that answered Zelinsky's question "Meaning that the Kremlin above us could be occupied by the enemy"

"So our only way out is this passageway?" The Flak trooper, the same one that killed the Roman Commander said

"Yeah Adrik" said Igor, giving him a harsh look "Don't be bitching if its some sewer"

"Oh it isn't a sewer" Zelinsky also added. Igor sighed

"You didn't have to tell him that" Igor told the doctor

"Anyways, Valey, Igor, I need you two to go out and find any information about this Britannian Empire"

"Yes Premier!" Valey and Igor saluted

"I'll lead you to the passage" Zelinsky said, motioning for the two to follow him "Follow me"

The two nodded as they followed Zelinsky to the secret passageway.

"In the meanwhile" Cherdenko turned to the T.V "Lets see what else we can learn about them"

 **With Zelinsky**

"The passageway is here" Zelinsky pushed his hand against the wall. The wall moved back as a door slid open in front of them. "Go down the hall, there is a ladder at the end that would take you somewhere close to the lower part of Moscow"

"Thanks Doctor" Igor thanked the Doctor as he and Valey went into the corridor as the door closed behind them. Zelinsky then walked back to the group, where Cherdenko and Krukov were watching the T.V, to find out more about this Britannia, the Doctor thought in his mind

"Those so called _Knightmares_ are gonna be a problem" Krukov pointed out, looking at some Sutherland-Class Knightmares Frame which have appeared on screen

"The question is, would our tech be able to go up against them?"

"It could" Zelinsky answered "Some of our tech would be, and would not be able to go against these Knightmare frames" He was scrolling through the contents of his Touchpad, looking at some of the blueprints to their machines and weapons such as the Apocalypse tanks, Tesla Suits and the Mig Fighter "Only problem that these techs shouldn't have existed. We haven't written the plans for these yet"

"Unless someone did" Krukov hypothesised "But haven't developed or create them yet, like the germans and their secret weapons"

"We're gonna need a base of operations" Cherdenko said "Not just as a HQ but for making our weapons too"

 **xxxxxx**

"Found the hatch" Valey said to his partner, Igor. Valey turned the wheel around the hatch as it finally opened. Valey climbed out of the hatch followed by Igor and they both fohnd themselves underneath a highway bridge

"This is a good fallback location" Valey told his friend "But only if we have too, don't want the enemy to found us out don't we?"

"Agreed" Igor said nodding "Don't want them finding out

Igor and Valey walked out from under the bridge and found themselves facing a beautiful looking city, well constructed and built, almost looking futuristic, but not quite.

"Looks nice" Igor commented. He saw what suppose to be the Kremlin, but instead a large palace was positioned where the Kremlin should be "But that just ruins it"

"Yeah, and does that not include that area too?" Valey said, pointing his finger to a ruined and destroyed moscow, which borders the well-developed city

"Yeah, that too" Igor said "Damn bastards, living in their high rise hotels while the rest of the populace rots. Stuck-up noblemen"

"Come, on" Valey motioned for his friend to follow "Judging by this place where in lower Moscow"

"Yeah, which is apart of the Britannian city, and I'm just getting sick looking at it"

Valey nodded in agreement. They soon began walking around the strange area, which they have no idea about. It was a good thing that they've left their Aks back with Zelinsky, only bringing their Makarovs which they safely hidden under their red wollen coats. Well at least they weren't looking highly suspicious to the Britannian Populace as well, and its a good thing that its snowing too. They were walking around for a while, and a few minutes after they were finally able ti find the library. Walking inside the library, they immediately headed for the History section of the Library. Grabbing a book, they immediately got into gathering as much information as possible.

 **F** **ew kilometers from** **Kazan**

A few kilometers from Kazan, a Convoy of vehicles escorted by a squad of Knightmare frames were currently heading towards a fort, belonging to the garrison force.

"Stay sharp men" The Lead Knightmare frame told his squadmates "Those eights could be after their comrades"

"Roger that sir" the Knightmare pilots spoke.

Nearby by, hidden in the trees, watching the Convoy, was a young man with brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a black and red trenchcoat with the soviet symbol on his shoulder, a black shirt underneath and matching cargo pants. With the man was another man. 2 years younger than the man, with black wavy hair and green eyes. He wore a bandage over his right eye. He wore a light red jacket, with a black shirt inside and dark green jean pants. Also with them, were some men and women in black coats armed with Ak-47s, Rpk-12, old PPSh-41s, RPG-7s and Flak Cannons.

"Right on time don't you think, commander?" The younger man said to the older man

"Yeah, right on time" The Commander nodded. "All units in position?"

 _"All in position"_

"Good" He took a detonator from his pocket and pressed the button. Suddenly the tank that was behind an armoured Apc, suddenly exploded becoming a smoldering wreck. Then another Tank exploded too, as it blossomed into smoke and flames.

"Ambush!" Screamed the Leader. The moment he screamed the word, a rocket flew pasted his Knightmare, colliding with one of his squad's Knightmare's, destroying it. The other Knightmares quickly scrambled to get into position, but the Commander wasn't having any of that, as he ordered those with RPGs and Flak Cannons to fire upon the War machines and those with firearms to fire on any britannian soldiers that they see on their sights.

"Where's the enemy!" Shouted a Britannian soldier, looking around, trying to find the enemt

"Don't kno-" A soldier try to say, only for a sniper bullet to go through his head, killing the man before he could or say anything else

 _"Damnit!"_ Cursed the Leader _"They've have us jammed, we can-"_ These were the last things that the Leader thought as his Knightmare suddenly went up in flames. Two APC doors suddenly open up to release the load of Britannian Soldiers, only to be gunned down by the rebels in the trees.

To a bystander, it was a slaughter. To a tactical mind, this was a well placed and well orchestrated ambush, and The Commander knew that.

"Get them out of there!" He commanded "30 seconds!"

The Rebels knew what would happen in 30 seconds. In 30 seconds, the smoke of this slaughter would attract the attention of the garrison and any britannian forces in the area, and they would more than likely scramble their forces, which they were quick to respond to. None the less, they were able to escape with the Prisoners deep into the forests.

 **xxxxxxx**

"And thats it" Valey sighed heavily as he put down his pen, exhausted from his hour long writing.

"I believe thats all the important info" Igor said "We better get back"

"Agreed" Nodded Valey. Soon they were walking back to their suppose hideout

 **Kinda rushed the ending lol. Anyways yeah, Introducing the Commander, from Red Alert 3. Will be slowly introducing other characters from the game.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Edited a few things on this chapter, mainly the name of the organisation as I changed it from Black bears to Red Army.**

 **A Bit of warning, I am not an expert of Russian, so If any of the translations aren't exactly exact, please PM me the mistake and I'll fix it.**

 **Do not own Code Geass or Red Alert 3. They both belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 2

"So what did you learn about the enemy, Valey, Igor?" Cherdenko asked the two as they arrived back from their search for information. Valey took out his notebook and handed it to Cherdenko.

"A lot of things, Premier" Valey told him as Cherdenko read the information present in the notebook

"This is a lot of information, a lot," Cherdenko said, flicking through the pages

"Yeah, and it took us a while to process it all" Valey also added "They had a lot of fun stuff in their time as the main power in the world"

"Yeah, I can see that" Cherdenko spoke, reading the part about Russia's defeat by Britannia

"So what's the plan now?" Krukov asked the Premier, who closed the notebook

"For now, we will be staying here" Cherdenko announced "As our main base of operations"

"In this dump?" Daniel questioned, "But what about food and supplies?"

"We'll take turns doing that," Cherdenko told the Conscript "Plus your right, we'll also need to find a better place soon"

"Da Da" Adrik waved off, heaving up his Flak Cannon onto his back "Might as well get going and get the stuff"

"If I'm right since the Allies Britain uses pounds, then no doubt that the Britannian version uses pounds too" Valey surmised

"We'll, might as well go get our money exchanged while we're at it," Krukov said, taking out his wallet "And to think that I saved up for a special event"

"Get over it," Cherdenko told him, patting his back "It was already too late anyways"

 **Britannian Palace, Where the Kremlin used to be situated, Moscow**

"Those eight bastards attacked us once again!" A Britannian official shouted in anger "And it was a convoy transporting prisoners this time!"

"And what's worse is that the enemy does not posses any Knightmare frames!" Shouted another official "It is embarassing!"

"We need to teach them a lesson!" Shouted another

"Quiet!" Shouted an elderly man wearing red and white Royal clothing. Everyone ceased shouting and screaming about stuff

"Like you all said, We Britannians will not tolerate this nonsense!" The man slammed a fist down onto his oak table "Have we tried to locate these animals!?"

"Sir we have tried!" spoke another official "But whoever is leading them is very elusive not to mention very smart and keen at not allowing us to find them!"

"Then we will find them!" Shouted the man "None shall be hidden from Britannia's holy light!"

"Yes Governor Castell," Said the Britannian Official

 **Moscow, Britannian Area**

"Man this is boring" Daniel sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his wolly jacket.

"Hey, we just exchanged our cash and now your getting bored?" Valey raised an eyebrow at his comrade

"Da" Daniel replied, glancing at the Conscript "I have no idea where the fuck am I anyways"

"The citizens are giving us weird looks" Valey whispered to Daniel, not feeling very comfortable with their stairs "Its bugging me"

"Maybe cause the fact that we're Russian, and they're Britannian"

"Rasistskiye ublyudki"

"Tell me about it" Daniel sighed once more.

"So where are we gonna buy the stuff?" Valey asked Daniel, changing subjects

"Whatcha think we're going?" Daniel said to Valey "A supermarket dumbass"

"Don't call me that" Valey warned Daniel

"Sorry" he Muttered back

They both reached the end of the street that they were walking down, where they were greeted by the sight of a large structure that the two could only guess as the supermarket.

"Seriously?" Valey stared at the large britannian structure called a Supermarket "Thats a supermarket"

"I know it is a supermarket," Daniel said "But that is taking the idea too far"

"Soglasovano" Valey Agreed "Well lets just get this over with"

"Right" Nodded Daniel as they went inside

 **Ural Mountains, Euro-Britannia (Russia)**

The Ural mountains also known simply as the Urals is a mountain range that runs roughly north and south through western Russia. It is here that the Resistance group, the Krasnaya Armiya (Red Army). The large mountain range which runs through north and south gives the group an advantage in keeping their base of operations hidden from anyone.

The Commander didn't just choose this mountain range for its size, rather that it once held a string of military fortresses along the mountains that date back during the 16th Century. These fortresses were all connected thanks to a long series of tunnels that connect them to it. After the 18th Century, these fortresses were all but abandoned, as the Russian military wanted to concentrate their forces west, rather east. They've also erased any information about these fortresses on their military documents, should the country ever fall to the Britannians one day.

This information also serves The Commander and his group to great advantage as they can carry out their operations without needing to worry about any attacks on their fortresses. Well, they only occupied 3 of the many forts built in the mountains, but should they be under attack, he'll have a surprise waiting for them Scumbags of a Britannians.

Speaking of Fortresses, the three fortresses that he currently has under control have been sorted into three sectors. Fort Krogstad is the Industrial sector, where they make their weapons like the ADK-45s and the AK-47s. Fort Nikolai serves as an agriculture sector, since it is located further down the mountain, and Fort Stalin, serves as their primary HQ, co-ordinating different Resistance cells into their designated targets and should the need arise, will integrate them into their much larger group.

You now ask how could a young 20-year-old man be able to assemble such a group in years time? Well, he didn't. It was his grandfather who did. After the war with Britannia, his grandfather and some soldiers of his company fled to the mountains where they laid the foundations for the group that he would lead later on in his life.

"Commander" spoke a voice to The Commander. He glanced up from the touchscreen pad that he was reading from at the woman standing in front of him

"Dasha" He smiled, setting down the pad "Whats the problem?"

"Nothing much of a problem, Commander, " Dasha told him "Just some reports. Your sister 'The Wolf' has reported back from Astrakhan. Nikolai has gotten his hands on some outdated Britannian Tanks, Grizzly Tanks and old T-34 tanks and as for Natasha, she has yet to report back from her mission"

The Commander hummed as he processed the information given to him by Dasha. His sister, Ana Dmitri had arrived back from her assassination mission in Astrakahn. Nikolai came back with the outdated tanks for extra firepower. Despite these tanks being outdated, they could only get what they could get their hands on, unfortunately, and Natasha hadn't come back, this is troublesome. "I see. Thank you, Dasha"

Dasha nodded as she went back to her station. The Commander sighed as he got up from the crate that he was sitting on. Taking his pad with him, he began walking around the premises of Fort Stalin. As he walked around, he came across his sister, Ana Dmitri was also known as 'The Wolf', who had just exited from her quarters.

Ana Dmitri is a young woman with a beautiful figure. Shorter than The Commander by 0'2 inches, she shared her brother's brownish blonde hair, but hers has shifted to a black kinda colour. She wore a red coat with a white diamond design, a black tight skirt and lace-up white, heeled boots. On her back was a Large Barret sniper rifle.

"Hey sis" He greeted his sister, who smiled at her brother walking up towards her

"Hey, Kazamir" Ana greeted back "Hows the recruits?"

"We got 18 new recruits into our group, Nikolai has returned with some stolen obsolete tanks and Natasha hasn't reported back I'm afraid"

"Oh dear" Ana put a hand over her mouth "Poor Natasha, I hope she isn't captured or anything"

"Hope so" Kasamir nodded "Say, have you seen Alexei by any chance?" He asked his sister

"Last time I check he was in his room, practising his _powers_ "

"Oh really," He asked her. She nodded her head yes.

"Tell him that we're going on a mission in a few hours, would you mind?"

"I'll make sure that he knows," Ana told her brother.

"Oh and hows your arm?" He also asked her "Got it all fixed?"

"Yeah" She nodded placing a hand on her right arm "It's all fixed up"

"So whats the mission that you're going on?" Ana asked her brother

"The Governor is going to his colleague's funeral. We'll kill the bastard there, so I'll be needing some people in this"

"I see"

"Go get your eye and leg checked now sis," Kazamir told his sister "Don't want it to malfunction on accident"

"Your right, I better get going"

"Take care sis," Kazamir told her

"You too big brother" Ana responded back as she walked towards the medical bay, leaving Kazamir alone in the hallway.

 _"Dont worry, sis"_ Kazamir thought in his head. He clenched his hands in suppressed but growing anger _"They'll pay for what they did to you that day, for taking away our future, for taking away our home_ He looked at his pad, which had the image of their family, himself, his sister, mother and father all smiling at the camera. _"They'll be punished for this"_

 **END**

 **Don't forget to leave a review on what you think. Next Chapter we'll see some more action from the Black Bears and some careful planning of Cherdenko and his group. If you have already guessed about Alexei, then yes, he has a Geass. His power, will be hinted by the others in the next chapter, so that'll give you tike for you to make a guess at it. To help you out a bit, have a look at Halo 4.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Do not own Code Geass or Red Alert 3. They both belong to their respective owners._**

 _Chapter 3 - Funeral Setup_

 **Underneath Kremlin, Moscow Settlement, 10.34am, Tuesday, October**

"Can we repair the time machine, Zelinsky?" Cherdenko asked the Doctor, who was busy messing with some wires connected to the machine "Can we or not?"

"We cannot" Zelinsky finally told the Premier, setting down the wires "It is beyond repair"

"Well that didn't work out" Krukov sarcastically said "Well done Premier"

"Quiet Krukov" Cherdenko told the general to shut it.

"Hey, If you don't mind being quiet over there, Novgorod" Valey said to Cherdenko "I and Igor are watching T.V!"

 _'Yesterday, a shocking discovery was made in the Novgorod Settlement as the wife of_ _Britannian Official Marcus Aurelius was found dead yesterday in his studies. Policemen on the scene are saying that poisoning may have killed him. The_ _Governor of Moscow Settlement, Governor_ _Kalvin will be attending his funeral today at 11.40, following-'_

"Well this confirms that we might have a resistance group working in the area" Igor hypothesised "Judging on this, and a bombing that I've read in the newspapers"

"So we're going to somehow convince a group to work with us?" asked Daniel "So that's the plan now I'm guessing?"

"Something like that" Krukov confirmed, getting off of his seat.

"I think the group called the Red Army and they are already ahead of us," Adrik said, waving a newspaper in the air. Daniel got up from his seat and took the newspaper from the Flak Troopers hand

"Obsolete Grizzly Tanks were stolen from military dump yard as well as old T-34 Battle Tanks" Daniel read out loud to everyone, getting their attention

"Grizzly Tanks?" Zelinsky questioned out loud "But aren't they Allies Battle Tanks?"

"Yes, but you are forgetting that the Grizzly battle tank is a Britain product. So anything Britain-made during the Allied days I'm afraid, still exist in this time"

"Well, that sucks" Muttered Valey "Whats next? A Cryotrooper?"

"Don't jinx it, dumbass" Igor nudged him in the shoulder.

"Well we have better things to do than squabble in this place," Cherdenko said, grabbing his pistol from an old computer desk nearby

"Cherdenko's right. We have more pressing matters to attend to" Krukov agreed, taking out his P-96 pistol and checking the ammo on its clip.

"About fuckin time" Daniel too, checked the clip round of his AK-47 before placing it back

"So where to first?" Valey asked Cherdenko

"First, we need to make some friends"

 **Novgorod, 11.35am, St. Christopher's Church, Tuesday, October**

"My lord," The driver of Governor Castell said to Kalvin, who was sitting in the back seat "We have arrived"

"Thank you Adam" Castell thanked his driver. Looking at the information on his laptop one last time before closing it. He set it down next to his seat as he removed his seat belt before stepping out of his private vehicle. Waiting for him outside of his vehicle was his commander, Augusta Henry Velaines was waiting for him. The middle-aged man bowed respectively to the Governor as he stepped out of his car.

"My Lord" Augusta greeted him

"Augusta, walk with me old friend" Castell ordered him as Augusta walked with the man

"The security has been tightened as requested, and reserve forces have been held on standby in case the rebels decide to attack" Augusta reported. castell nodded in satisfaction

"You've done well, Augusta" Castell praised the man

"If they dare get past that, then I'll face them with my Knightmare, which is also on standby"

"Excellent" Castell nodded. They both approached the entrance of the Church. The Britannian Soldiers guarding the entrance saluted as Augusta and Castell walked inside, the doors closing behind them. Meanwhile outside, looking at the church from a distance, a Red Army soldier in army gear was looking at the entrance with his Dragunov. He reached for his radio, which lay next to him. "Target has entered the building" he whispered into the radio"

 _"Otlichnaya Rabota, Vlad"_ The Commander spoke on the other side of the radio com. _"We'll be launching in five minutes"_

"What about the reserve force?" Vlad asked him "They'll be cutting off our escape"

"Alexei is taking care of that" Responded The Commander

 **Warehouse Area, Somewhere in Novgorod, same time**

Inside a Large Warehouse somewhere in Novgorod, where a small force of Sutherland Knightmares waiting for the word from Augusta just in case if things go wrong at the Funeral. These Knightmares were some of the best veteran Knightmares that Britannia could offer and were considered the top at their class.

Best.

Alexei laughed, kicking the corpse of a dead Britannian soldier, who was ripped in two, his inner body parts visible to the world

Like hell they were

 _"Do you read me? Captain?"_

Alexie looked around at the many Britannians, who were put down in brutal and sickening ways as he reached for his radio

"The Reserve forces have been taken care off, Kazamir. Will be hanging back here just in case"

 _"Good. Don't move till something goes wrong"_

"Copy" Responded Alexei as he ended the radio chatter. He glanced around at the destruction he had wrought on the hidden Britannian Forces, their bodies, lay destroyed and riddled with either bullet holes, sliced in half by his Knightmare's sword, pulled apart by his Knightmare or even crushed, while their Knightmares were nothing more than scrap, brutally pulled, mangled, warped and deformed by Alexei's Knightmare.

Speaking of Knightmare's, Alexei's Knightmare stood behind him. Its ominous presence, caating a shadow over Alexie, its self-fearing self, betrayed by the lights of the warehouse, revealing its huge size. It stood taller than a regular Sutherland Knightmare and looked more armoured than them. Unlike a regular Sutherland Knightmare frame, the head of the Knightmare looked similar to the Lancelot, but had two large horns on it, like a bull

"Sentry mode" Alexei ordered, turning his head at his Knightmare Frame, _Chernabog._ The lenses that act as eyes and the Factsphere's on its chest shone brightly as it surveyed the area in front of it. A rifle jutted out from its back as the _Chernabog_ took the rifle into its hands.

Alexie nodded in satisfaction at the wonderful piece of art that he, along with some of their scientists and Zhana had created together. It was a wonderful piece it was, it really was. He got it as a birthday present, despite his objections to its creation as they were low on resources, not to mention that Russia had only a few barrels of Sakuradite in their posession. Russia doesn't have that many Sakuradite Reserves, with the largest Reserves being in Japan. The only big Reserves present in Russia is in the Caucasus Region.

Due to this, they can't rely too heavily on Knightmare Frames, so they have to fight the Britannians by other means instead. Due to this they can only build a few of their own Knightmare Frames, until they can get their hands on more Sakuradite to fuel more and more of them, because of this only Alexei's Knightmare, along with Natasha, Kazamir, Ana and the _Oktyabr_ _Kompaniya_ have their Knightmare Frames currently active. Their Knightmares also are inferior to a Generation 5 Sutherland, but what makes their Knightmare frames special is that they are basically like T-34s. Meaning that they can spam their mechs cheaply, but as reminded due to lack of Sakuradite, they'll have to be careful about it for now, until they can develop an efficent and better Soviet Knightmare Frame.

"Now go guard outside and keep an eye on things, Da" He ordered his Mchanical suit. The Knightmare turned around and walked out, its feet making noticable loud thuds as it marched out. Grabbing a petrol can of Petrol and removing its lid, Alexei then began pouring the oil around the Britannian Corpses.

 **St. Christopher's Chruch**.

"All units report in" Kazamir spike through his Radio, looking at the funeral that is going on from outside the church, on the gothic design archway that faced at one of the window.

 _"Diana reporting in"_

 _"Vadim reporting"_

 _"Kostya, ready to fight"_

 _"Tatiana standing by, over"_

"Good" Kazamir pulled out a detonator from pocket and looked into the distance.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

He pressed the button

 **A few minutes earlier...**

"Get that truck scanned" A Britannian Captain ordered his men, at the transport truck that is in front of them. They were charged with guarding the main road that leads to the church.

One of the soldiers went up to the Truck with a scanner and scanned the vehicle. As the vehicle is being scanned, the Britannians had their firearms trained at the truck just in case.

"Vehicle clear" The soldier with the scanner said. The Captain nodded as he motioned for the truck Driver to continue on. The driver drove the truck past the checkpoint. The truck made a right turn at the junction before going down a road that was opposite the church. The driver of the truck stopped his vehicle a few feet from the church, behind it. He pressed a button as suddenly smoke began spurt out from the hood of the truck. He got out of the truck as he lift up the hood to 'see what is wrong'

"Something wrong sir?" A Britannian soldier who had walked up to the truck asked the driver

"Vehicle broke down. Dont worry it wont be long" The Driver told the soldier. The Sodier nodded, but wasn't that convinced

"Well dont take too long, or you'll arrested for suspicion Eight" The Soldier grunted out angrily at the Eight, like as if he is an animal.

The driver could only nod as worked on his vehicle, watched by the soldier. The Driver purpossly tapped the truck's engine to see if its working, only for a spark to spark out of the battery. This tapping, alerted the hidden occupants inside as they burst free from the crates that they hid inside as they brought out some stuff from other boxes in a hurry.

The occupants opened a secret hatch underneath the truck as a man with a small package came out through the small opening. He checked if the area is clear before emerging from under the truck and quickly ran to the alleyway of a nearby building where he placed the package next to a dumpster bin before ditching it to a nearby sewer lid.

 **Present...** "One"

He pressed the button

The sane package that layed on the dumpster suddenly exploded in a ball of flame, destroying the bin it lay on and a portion of the building next to it.

Nearby, a clamped Car that wasn't meant to be on the yellow line, next to the foot of a Sutherland Knightmare exploded, destroying the Frame'e foot, rendering it immobile.

Also nearby a Britannian soldier, accidently knocked down a plastic cone, revealing to the Soldier's horror an explosive. Sadly, he didn't get a chance to warn his fellow soldiers as it killed him and those nearby as it exploded.

"What was that!?" Castell Shouted in alarm, turning around from the altar.

"It seems we have company" Augusta said, glancing at the entrance

A Britannian Soldier, who was standing in front of another Soldier, suddenly turned around and aiming his rifle gunned down the soldier. Another Britannian Soldier pulled his his pistol and aiming it to the head of a Britannian Soldier, shot the man dead in the head. The Soldier then removed his helmet, revealing a young man by the name of Kostya who had blonde curly hair and brown eyes

"Another day of justice" Kostya smiled, ditching the Britannian Firearm. He smashed the side of a newspaper box, breaking the glass and pulling out a ADK-45 began firing on the stationed Britannian troops.

Soon more and more Red Army soldiers in disguise began firing on the Britannian Soldiers, surprising them and causing Chaos in front of the church. Inside, everyone was scrambling to their feet as the fighting has found its way inside. The Priest, who was actually another Red Army soldier pulled a PPHS-41 from his church robes and fired at the closes two Britannian soldiers. Another Red Army Soldier in disguise aimed his gun at the Britannians and gunned down three surprised Britannians. He turned around and aimed his weapon at another, only to be shot by Castell, who pulled his revolver out of under his coat and shot the man in the head.

"We gotta move!" Castell barked out, shooting the 'Priest' in the process. Augusta along with some Britannian Soldiers followed him to the back of the church as a rocket came into the church, the resulting explosion, destroying wooden chairs and human limbs.

From the Arch above the commander sighed, he missed. He dropped the Rpg as he checked his pad

"M1, fire a rocket at your 6"

A Flak Trooper fired his Flak cannon at his six, destroying an Apc that rolled up from around the corner

"W5, open fire at advancing enemy at your 3"

A Concript set up his Rpk-12 at his 3, where advancing Britannians where heading. He open fired, killing them all in rapid sucession

"Oh, and W9, target has gone behind church, unravel the gun"

Castell along with Augusta and some Britannian Soldiers, arrived at the back of the church. A Britannian Soldier open the door and rushed out along with the other Britannian soldiers, who were acting as a shield with their bodies and Castell and Augusta. At the sane time, the side of the truck was knocked opened from inside, revealing a deadly surprise to them.

A Battleship Heavy Machine, the ones with duel 50.cal barrels, and as it name suggest can only be found on a battleship.

"Get down!" Augusta shouted knocking down Castell and himself into a nearby stone wall.

The Weapon fired.

 **Warehouse...**

"You do know that If he escapes then we'll he'll re-enact that urban renewal plan again" Alexei spoke to Kazamir through his radio. He held a circular disk shape object in his other hand.

 _"Which is why we aren't going to let him get away"_ Was Kazamir's response

"Don't worry" Alexie assured his friend "If he gets past the men and women, then he'll have to get past me"

He glanced back at the shadows of the now dark Warehouse, his right eye, glowed a differant colour. It glowed red, and had a symbol of a bird on it. He was looking at an awake and terrified man, who had survived the carnage done by him. He looked at him dead in the eye.

 ** _You will enjoy yourself in a world of your greatest imagination, a world of your liking and wonder..._** ** _and is also your greatest fear._** The man screamed

 **End**

 **Next Update will be this story again, but after that I'll be updating Remnants of the Sith and then the cycle continues.**

 **I never knew to be honest that Geass involved the mental mind of ones self, and because of that I made some pretty cool characters before I even published this chapter. But now that I learned this fact I'm gonna have to change them around a bit.**

 **Plus can you guess what this disk shape object is? Come on, have a nice go at it and we'll see next chapter if you're right.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Governor's_ _Capture_

"Get down!" Shouted Augusta, knocking himself and Castell onto the ground behind a stone cover. The machine gun opened fire at them, hailstorm after hailstorm of bullets came at them, luckily they both avoided the storm of bullets, but the troops with them didn't as they were shredded by them, limbs were severed, blood sprayed the snowy October floor.

"We need reinforcements here!" Augusta ordered, on his secured radio

 **Outside Warehouse...**

 _"Concordia Squad deploy now! Do you read me over!?"_

"Here's your answer" Muttered Alexei, throwing away the 12th Gasoline can that he had used. He lit a matchstick by using the back of his ear as a catalyst and threw the glowing stick into the trail of gasoline that he had created which leads back into the warehouse; and into a pile of ammunition and explosions that he had piled all together.

 **Church**

Boom*

Augusta and Castell turned their heads to look at the explosion that had occurred, the sound getting many of the Britannian's attention

"That was the warehouse" Augusta muttered, shock that their enemy had anticipated or knew about the backup plan

"Great" Muttered Castell "They've killed your men. Now what?"

"Plan C then my Lord" Augusta said. He peeked up from his cover only to quickly retract himself back to cover as the gun began firing again.

"Griffon squad, do you read me?"

 **A few meters from the Church**

" here my lord" Spoke Cpt. Alexander Price. "We are currently engaging the enemy" Moving his controls of his Sutherland Knightmare, he aimed its rifle at a Flak trooper before opening fire, killing the woman.

 _"I need you to send some men to assist us now Captain!"_

"Yes my lord" Price nodded "Silvester, Agrippa, go and assist the Governor"

"Yes, Captain!" The two Sutherlands nodded as they engaged their Landspinners and headed off.

"The rest of us will stop these barbarous Eights from uniting with the assault, we will hold our ground do I make myself clear!?"

"Sir yes sir!" His remaining Knightmare's nodded, as they continued firing on the enemy infantry.

 **Behind the Church**

"We need to get out of here," Castell told Augusta who nodded in agreement

"Unfortunately they've had us pinned down my Lord" Augusta reminded him. A piece of rock flew past the future suzerain's head "And they are chipping away at our cover. Any suggestions my lord?" He asked the Governor. Before The Governor could respond, they suddenly heard an explosion behind them. They both looked up from their stone cover to see two Sutherland Knightmare Frames standing beside the wrecked remains of the entrenched truck.

"My lord, this is Silvester and Agrippa of Griffon squad, we'll be escorting you to the safe zone"

"Thank you" Castell thanked the soldier.

"It's best if get going My Lord" Augusta told him.

"It's best if we shall"

 **In front of Church**

"That's the last of these Britannian Swines" A Conscript reported, aiming his pistol at a Britannian's head and pulling the trigger, shot the man point-blank range in the head, splattering his brains onto the snowy floor behind the dead man.

 _"The Governor is trying to escape!"_ Kazamir said _"His capture or death is top priority"_

"Yes, Commander" The Conscript turned to his fellow comrades "Come on! We need to capture the target!"

 **A few Kilometres from Church**

"Alexei, The governor is escaping"

Yeah, I can see that" Alexei responded, looking from his screen at The Governor's car along with two Knightmares, speeding along the highway, the image being provided by his Frame's sight.

"Can you intercept them?"Why always me?" Alexei sighed "If only your men were faster"

 _"They are busy creating chaos and anarchy amongst the Britannian ranks assembled here"_ Kazamir responded.

"Cant they have somwthing else to do instead?" Was Alexei's response.

 _"Yeah, but seriously, I want the target_ _captured"_

"Already planned," Alexei told him. Alexei pressed some buttons on his console. The right arm of _Chernabog,_ slid back, revealing some disk shaped objects on its arm. _Chernabog_ aimed his right arm out in the air before firing 3 disks, as it flew towards the highway. Midair, the disks sprang to life, revealing themselves to be the perfect weaponry developed by the Red Army against the Britannian Knightmare frames.

The Terror Drone.

Created during the early days of the Red Army. It took awhile for them to fully develop this small, but deadly weapon, but when it was completed, the results were very impressive and devastating. Not only they can kill infantry with their Tesla coil guns attached to their underbelly but can dismantle any vehicle, whether it may be Knightmares or Tanks into pieces. Its powerful Tesla weapon can also immobilise any Vehicle, making it a target for any other Soviet Soldier or vehicle.

The three Terror Drones landed agilely onto the highway and quickly spotting the two Knightmares and the vehicle quickly made their way towards them.

"What is that?" Silvester said, looking at the fast paced machines that headed towards them. He and Agrippa raised their rifles and quickly fired upon the small machines. The Terror Drones responded rapidly and with agility evaded the bullets that were aimed to dismantle them.

"These things are fast!" Agrippa said, firing a spray of bullets at another Terror Drone, but jumped to the side to avoid the hail of bullets

"Damn it!" Silvester cursed as one of the Terror Drones latched itself onto the leg of his Sutherland. Sparks flew from beneath the drone as it drilled into the Knightmare's leg. Silvester's screen turned red.

"It's drilling into my Frame's leg!" Silvester shouted, manipulating his Frame's arms onto the Drone as he tried to pry the thing off of his Frame's leg.

"It's trying to dismantle us" Agrippa also shouted, prying one off before crushing it into scrap. Agrippa turned to the Governor's car.

"Get out of here, advance," Agrippa told the driver "We'll stop these things"

The Driver nodded as he attempted to turn the car around, only for a loud thud to be heard behind them.

Alexei, who was watching decided to intervene, and thus landed his Knightmare frame behind them, courtesy of his advanced propulsion systems, allowing him to fly without needing a float system, but it is an experimental system, and thus because of this, it consumes a lot of energy.

"Now then" Muttered Alexei, cracking his neck "Time to get to work"

"My god, the size of that thing," Silvester said in shock, shocked of the size of this unknown Knightmare frame standing in front of them.

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" Castell muttered, looking out through the window.

"Proshchay, sumochki dlya myasa" Alexei smiled, pressing a button. The Terror Drones on Agrippa's Frame's left arm and Silvester's Frame's right leg suddenly clamped down onto whatever mechanical limb they've attached themselves to as they exploded, destroying a portion of the Frame that they were attached too.

"Crap!" Silvester cursed the auto-eject kicking in. He and Agrippa were forced to eject from their Knightmares as it exploded in a blossom of flame.

"There goes our guards!" Augusta said

The Driver attempted to drive away from the massive juggernaut but it only got to a few feet from the Frame as it was suddenly flipped upside down, courtesy of a heavy rifle shot. The side door was knocked down from its hinges as Castell crawled out from his car. _Chernabog_ stood over the down Governor as he struggled to get up, the attack injuring him and Augusta.

"Governor Castell Goldstein, current Suzerain of Euro-Britannia. You are charged by the Red Army and all those who still resist Britannian Rule treason of the highest order. How do you plead, Britannian?"

"I-I am...Innocent...Eight.."

"Innocent? I'm sorry but the slaughter of Civilians in the Kazan and Astrakhan Ghettoes, The cruelty and unfairness that you and your people have placed upon us, and the many other crimes you have committed"

"So?" Spat Castell, looking up at the Soviet Knightmare "You should have just submitted to us, you inferior scum"

"Funny" responded Alexei coldly "You say inferior, and yet your wife screamed in pleasure, saying how superior I was compared to you" He smirked, taunting the man below him from his Frame. It was a lie. He made that up. He always taunt and jeer at his enemies, going as far as provoking them. It is his way of fighting. He wanted them to crack underneath the pressure and do something stupid so that he may take advantage of it, and if that doesn't he have to break them then, using his Geass. Cast them an illusion, twisting and distorting their sense of reality so much, that one would break and become paranoid.

That is his Geass, that is his wish.

To see Britannia not just wiped out from the face of the earth, but broken. He wanted them to break, to despair, to suffer as he, and many others have suffered.

"Why can't you just kill me now!?" Shouted Castell "What is stopping you from just killing me and getting this over with!?"

Alexei chuckled. "Oh I'm not gonna kill you" Alexei told him "I want to _break_ you first. Then I'll just have the Terror Drones just rip you to pieces after that, but first we want answers, and you are coming with us"

Augusta, who had woken from his unconsciousness, looked up just in time to see Castell being picked up by the enemy Knightmare and before he could do anything the Knightmare simply flew off.

"Commander, I have the target" Alexei reported to Kazamir

 _"Good. I am evacuating the others with me. We'll meet up at the old railway junction near the settlement"_

"Roger" Nodded Alexei. He cut short the Propulsion system mid-air, as his Frame stayed still mid-air. A Float system suddenly came into view, attaching itaelf onto _Chernabog's_ back as _Chernabog_ flew off.

 **End**

 **Yeah, Alexei's Geass; The Power of Absolute Distortion, is gonna be a dark one, and moments when Alexei uses his Geass are gonna be pretty dark, which I am giving you a heads up for next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Goddammit Igor!_

 **Miles away, Outside Moscow Settlement** **, 11.30am, October Tuesday, 5 minutes before the attack.**

Meanwhile, Prior to the Chaos that was happening at the Novgorod Settlement, Cherdenko and his group were currently looking for a perfect base of operations for themselves. They didn't want to locate themselves in the Moscow Ghetto as it would endanger the people there should their activity be traced back to the Ghetto itself. After looking for a good hour, they've finally managed to locate a perfect place for their Hideout. An abandoned and ruined warehouse located miles away from the Moscow Settlement.

"Guess this is where we'll be staying now" Cherdenko declared, setting down a box of ammunition that he was carrying onto an old table

"An Abandon Warehouse, miles away from the Moscow Settlement," Krukov said "Great place for a base of operations"

"Be quiet Krukov" Valey said to the General "You do know that we have limited options for a good base like this" He placed down his Ak-12 on top of a box "Besides this is an old Military warehouse to be precise, abandoned during the end of the East Europe-Britannian Wars"

"Must have been painful for them to lose everything they've built" Commented Daniel, moving some boxes to a side

"Ya think?" Valey said, looking at him

"So what's the plan now Premier," Igor asked Cherdenko, who was sitting on some old wooden chair, which miraculously hadn't been broken from the Premier's weight yet.

"Our next plan is to help the Red Army with their plans for a revolution"

"Yeah, so that you can take command of things?" Krukov questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Why yes Krukov" Cherdenko answered, confirming the General's suspicions "A good country must have a good leader to lead"

"Last time I check, the Red Army is being led by a man that calls himself The Commander" Valey stated, reading that piece of information from one of his notepads that he kept. This got everyone, including the Premier and the General's their utmost attention

"The Commander?" Premier repeated, not believing what he heard. Can it be?

"I sorta nicked this from the Britannian computers in that computer service of theirs"

"You mean hacked it?" Igor articulated

"Da" Confirmed Valey "According to the data shown, the Red Army is led by The Commander"

"We already know that information" Krukov spoke, "Does he have a name?"

"Well according to one, they weren't able to find out his name, well the only thing they were able to find about him is his surname; Dmitri"

Dmitri. Now, this confirmed the two's suspicions. No doubt that the man that calls himself The Commander is Kazamir Dmitri, the Hero of the Motherland and her people. Was once the Hero of such a thing, and now they are hearing that he now leads a Rebellion against the Britannian Power stationed here.

"Is there a way to communicate with The Commander Valey?" Krukov asked the Conscript

"Well unless we find him or something that's all I can think off" Valey answered

"That's what we are going to do then" Cherdenko declared "We'll need to go and find their recruiting area"

"Why would they need a recruiting ground when they could recruit in secret?" Questioned Adrik

"Well every rebellion group got to have a recruiting ground" Valey answered the Flak Trooper "Otherwise they wouldn't have any soldiers idiot"

"Should we try the Moscow Ghetto?" Krukov suggested "It is a good start"

"Khoroshaya ideya" Cherdenko said "We will start there"

 **The Ural Mountains** **, 12.23pm, Tuesday** **, October**

"We've lost 12 Volunteers in that assault" Dasha reported to Kazamir, who was standing next to a steel door

"Damn" Kazamir grumbled "Now I owe that Alexei that new Tesla gun we've developed, but anyways I wasn't expecting to lose that many, even with Alexei having already taken care of enemy reinforcements

"There were some elite units amongst security that we did not account for, Commander" Dasha explained "Griffon squad is one of them"

"Guess we'll need a better heads up next time" Kazamir responded "Get Resnova and Vera to go to Moscow tomorrow for some recruitment of new members"

"Yes Commander," Dasha said "Also the Category 2, _Scoutatoi-Class_ RussianKnightmare Frame is nearly ready for deployment"

"Good" Kazamir nodded, happy that their new Knightmare frames were gonna be deployable soon.

Their classification of Knightmare Frame was different than the standard one used by nearly everyone in the world. A Category 1 Frame for example is the same as a Generation 3 Britannian Frame, while their new Frames, which are Category 2 are the same classification as a _Glasgow_ Frame, which belongs in a Generation 4. But this doesn't mean that they are better than them, their Frames are more weaker than the Britannian Frames, but what makes them special is that they are cheap and easy to produce, like a T-34 Russian battle tank.

The _Scoutatoi-Class_ despite the name not being of Russian or slavic origin, like the _Svir-Class_ Russian Knightmare Frame which was Category 1, perform more better in combat. The _Scoutatoi-Class_ was more quicker and mobile than the Svir, and had more amour than it and is more durable, making it last longer in combat.

The _Scoutatoi_ also consists of an experimental Dispersion shield, which was branched off and created from the current Iron Curtain Project. The shields help it to last even longer in the fight by deflecting physical and range attacks, but it is an experimental shield, so it wouldn't last that long, besides, Kazamir wanted future Frames to utilise the Iron Curtain in their models, but due to a setback, that will have to wait. The _Scoutatoi_ also consist of a specially made energy filler that allows it to operate longer during use.

"How many will we have prepared?" Kazamir asked her

"Only 7 will be available out of the 20 that you have wanted" Dasha answered him

"Alright. Thank you Dasha" Kazamir thanked Dasha as she flashed him a smile

"You most certainly welcome Commander" She turned and walked down the corridor, swaying her hips as she walked, making Kazamir's eyes glue to her rear, which got most of his attention that he didn't hear Alexei finish with his torture with Castell in the room as he walked out.

"Disgusting man," Alexei said, sounding disappointed, snapping Kazamir from his trance "And you are meant to be the hero of this country, yet you couldn't stop watching your own Informative's ass"

"Shut up Alexei" Kazamir glared at him, who smirked in response

"Not to mention you have some ladies after you too, Vera included"

"Can we please talk something else?" Kazamir asked, wanting to change sugjects. His wish came true when Alexei shrugged, showing that he didn't mind changing the subject. "Good. So, what did you pull from the Governor?"

"Alot of nice things you want to hear about," Alexei told him. "Oh and don't worry about the Governor, he's in a happy place now" He nudged his head to the room, where the Governor was sitting on a chair, a broken look on his face

"You always use you Geass on our prisoners for interrogation" Kazamir sighed heavily

"What? Then how are we suppose to get information out anyways" Alexei reasoned "Besides I made him suffer. Alot"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Alexei smirked darkly "Other than him walking home to find his wife and daughter being fucked by a dick larger than his own, then he gets cuckold, then he witnesses the marriage, then he witness other dark stuff resulting in him being broken as shit"

"That's too far and dark Alexei, you know that" Kazamir sternly said, crossing his arms

"Yeah true" Alexei pulled his Python revolver from its holster and aiming it at Castell, blew his head off with a pull of a trigger.

"And that's even far, Alexei!" Kazamir sternly said to him once more

"So what?" Alexei rolled his eyes "You think I give a crap? They did dark stuff to us as well, like when they did the Kazan renewal, when they tested experimental Cryo weaponry on civilians-"

"What experimental Cryo weaponry?" Kazamir asked him, cutting Alexei off

"Cryo technology. The power to freeze anything in its path, leaving the one who was affected, vulnerable to any form of contact, unless someone were to wait for them to reverse the effect. The facility is located in Pulkovo, it is run by a Britannian Corporation called FutureTech. They were the ones behind that failed Experiment of theirs that the Warriors of Krakov destroyed in Warsaw"

"I see"

"So what is the plan? Should I assemble a strike force?"

"You should begin assembling a strike force," Kazamir said, giving Alexei the go ahead. "Volunteers only. I'll hold off the Tanks and Frames till something bad happens"

"Right" Alexei nodded "Permission to use _Chernabog_ and not to mention the Hammerheads?"

"Permission granted Alexei, I want the Hammerheads back in one piece though. I might even throw in the _Cerberus-Pattern_ Missile Launchers that our friends in the Philippines gave us, but I want them back in one piece as well"

"You can count on me, dear comrade" Alexei smiled "And speaking of the Philippines, did we get the shipment of Sakuradite from them?"

"Nyet, we didn't" Kazamir answered

"Which means that the plan was shot down" Alexei guessed

"Or the airfield is under attack at the moment" Kazamir also guessed.

"Guess we'll have to hold on for a little longer don't we?" Alexei said

 **Moscow Settlement,** **Wednesday, 10.35am** **, October**

"We're low on cash, again," Valey said to Igor, looking at his wallet

"Da no shit" Igor replied, looking at his wallet, which was nearly dry of Britannian pounds. "Maybe we should have considered robbing a bank"

"You know how that would end, with our heads on a pike," said Valey, closing his wallet. "Besides I'm not risking that anyway"

"You wouldn't risk robbing a bank yet you risked robbing a rich Britannian for cash?" Igor questioned "That is highly illogical and makes no sense"

Before Valey could say something back to Igor, an explosion could be heard from a distance. Smoke could be seen rising from the distance.

"That looks like its near the local Park" Igor guessed "Come on Valey! We can discuss finances later!"

"But I hate finances!" groaned Valey as he ran up to catch up with Igor. When the two arrived at the location, they were shocked and surprised to see a skirmish between some Britannians and some Rebels over an armoured truck.

"Woah!" Yelped Valey, quickly ducking for cover "Its a warzone here!"

"Ya think?" Igor said back, looking over the cover that they were hiding behind. A woman, holding a child in her arms could be seen hiding behind a corner, screaming in terror. Judging by her looks, Igor could guess that she is Britannian, as well as her child obviously. Next to them, were a large concentration of Britannian Soldiers, all protecting the entrance of the truck. His eyes spotted a man up on a nearby building, ready to through a grenade down at the group. There was a chance that the woman and her child would be injured, or perhaps killed if the grenade lands in front of them. Taking out his Makarov, he aimed carefully at the man, before firing, placing a well aimed shot to the man's head.

The man tumbled down from the rooftop dead, behind a 5 man team of Volunteers, the grenade armed before he was even killed. The grenade exploded, killing the five. Unknown to Igor, he was seen killing the man by a woman with brown hair and black eyes.

"Die Eight-!"

A Britannian soldier tried to sneak up on the woman, only to be shot by the woman, who didn't need to look to her right to point the gun properly at the man.

"Commander Vera, your orders?" A Volunteer asked her

"Get our recruits out of there" She pointed at the Armoured truck "Also I want those two apprehended"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Cover me Valey!" Ordered Igor, running out of cover

"Igor!" Valey shouted, trying to call him back to cover "Shit" He aimed his Mosin-Nagant rifle, which had a scope on it at a nearby a nearby Britannian Soldier and fired, putting a gaping hole into the soldier's head.

Igor duck and weaved through the fighting, firing his pistol left and right. He did a combat slide and aiming his pistol at the enemy in front him emptied the rest of the clip into the man. He slid another clip into his Makarov as he reached the woman's side. Telling the women to stay close, he lead her and her child back to Valey, who shot another Britannian soldier through his visor.

"Keep running and don't turn around!" Igor told the woman, who nodded as she and her child ran.

"Goddammit Igor! You would have been a dead man!" Valey shouted to his comrade

"Hey, you have my back anyways, what could possible go wrong?" Igor said, puffing his chest. His answer came in the form of being surrounded by the Members of the Red Army who aimed their choice of weapons at the two Soviet Conscripts. Valey just stared at Igor, not believing what he just said.

"You could't just keep your mouth shut can you?" Valey said blankly to Igor, who chuckled nervously

"Oops?" Was all Igor could say

"Kill him" Vera pointed her gun at Igor "But keep the other alive" she pointed to Valey

"Wait!" Igor suddenly shouted "Before killing me, hear me out please" Vera sighed, rolling her eyes

"Go on" she said

"Kill me, and you won't be able to complete the Iron Curtain!" He said without thinking. Vera narrowed her eyes at this statement

"What?"

"Kill me and you will lose your only lead to a man who would be able to help complete the Iron Curtain weapon"

"Igor what are you doing!" Valey whispered to his comrade

"Getting a seat to the Resistance" Igor replied

"How do we know that it isn't some bluff" Vera questioned "Why not kill you, but instead take your friend instead and kill you"

"Because you wouldn't be able to get the scientist's location" Igor stated "We both have his location memorized, which is by co-ordinates, which we both memorized off by heart, well part of it. Kill me and you would't get the other part of the co-ordinates"

"Should we trust them?" A Volunteer questioned Vera "How do we know that they aren't bluffing"

"We can't" Vera answered "And if only Klara was here. Fine!" She turned to the two "We'll not kill you, rather your talking to The Commander about this, not me. Blind them" she ordered to her men. Two Volunteers produced a bag from their pockets and blindfolded the two, preventing them from seeing anything

 **END**

 **I changed the Conscripts to Volunteers as Conscripts are those that were enlisted compulsorily into the army. Since the Red Army is a Resistance group, it would make more sense if they were Volunteers. I was going to do that scene where Castell gets tormented but decided not to. Bit too dark for my taste, so i'm just gonna leave that to your imagination. Note for Remnant of the Sith, I was gonna do a story inside another story sort of thing, but I decided to do a separate story for the Female Guards woman after the events on Lorn V. Same could be said for The Philippine's Rebellion.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Meeting_

 **The Ural Mountains,** **Wednesday, 12.26Pm** **, October**

"Where do we think we are?" Valey whispered to Igor. Even though they are blindfolded, Valey could guess that the body next to him was Igor, the retard that has got them captured and deep into this mess.

"I believe we are in their base" Igor answered him as they both heard heavy steel doors closing behind them.

"Quiet" Spoke the man who was escorting Igor, hitting his back with the butt of his rifle "And move"

"Alright sheesh," Valey said, moving forward.

While Valey and Igor might not be able to see what's going on, but they were able to hear the sounds of machines moving around, of gears squeaking or clanking, pistons drumming and pounding as they hit the surface of something. They could even hear some drilling and the welding of objects

 _"Sounds like we are in a factory"_ Hypothesised Igor _"A factory underground? No, we went up judging by the movement of the car, perhaps we are in a base up in the mountains, but which one? The closest mountains to locations like Novgorod and Kazan would be The Urals Mountains, so this could be it"_

"Move it" The Soldier ordered Igor, pushing him again

They continued walking, the duo not sure as to where they were even heading.

"Industrial Production has increased by 2.5%" Dasha reported to Kazamir "Also, Nikolai and Henrietta have returned with more Obsolete Grizzly and old T-34 Battle Tanks. Commander, you do realise that using such thanks hinders our strength? Their MBTs are faster than these bucket of bolts"

"I know you don't agree with me on this, getting more such obsolete vehicles when we already have Knightmares, but you forget that Russia does not possess that much Sakuradite, only a few sites of Sakuradite, thus hindering our use in utilising more of them. Please understand Dasha"

Dasha huffed as she finally nodded "I understand"

"Besides" Spoke Kazamir "Mark is gonna send us some reinforcements anyways"

"Really?" Dasha said, "He'll go that far to send us some soldiers of his?"

"He has the people's support" Kazamir answered her "The people are ready to rally behind him and the other tribes, but they'll need an estimate 3 years before they can mobilise as the attack on their previous base took away some of their strength. He'll be sending us some of those new _Guardian Tanks_ that Clan Agamata have developed along with a member of the Retributors; Mark's personal bodyguards/elites to help us in the long run against Britannia"

"Guardian MBTs? but aren't they-?"

"Britannian Battle Tanks, Yes, they were originally were meant to be deployed during the mainland assault on Japan, but with new developments on the Knightmare Frames the Britannians scrapped them as they saw no use in such, and I quote 'Obsolete' and 'Outdated' vehicles"

"Their loss, our gain I suppose" Dasha commented

"True that" Dasha smirked.

"Kazamir" Vera said, getting his attention as she walked over to him "We got the recruits, and two perpetrators, who say that they possess someone who can work well on the Iron Curtain"

"I'll deal with them," Kazamir told her "Thanks, Dasha"

Dasha smiled as she leant up to Kazamir and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush in response. Vera, who was watching, narrowed her eyes in jealousy at the display in front of her.

"Anything for my _Commander,"_ she said that last word sultry, making him shiver, but he did not show. She then turned around and walked off back to her position.

"Commander, why do you always get along with her" Vera whined "Why not me and not her"

"I'm not interested in Relationships yet" Kazamir replied, "Until we're done with the liberation of Russia-"

"That you will get yourself a girl?" Vera questioned, a sultry smile on her face "A girl like me perhaps?"

"Don't know?your" Kazamir said, making her pout. The way that she was pouting, in his mind was cute "We'll see"

He then started turned and made his way to the Industrial Sector, where the Perpetrators are located. When he arrived, he was greeted with sight of two people with bags over their heads, tied to some wooden chairs.

"Remove the bags" He ordered the guy, who was guarding them. The guard nodded as he removed the bags, exposing their faces to The Commander

"So you're the perpetrators that Vera has mentioned," Kazamir said, looking at them.

"Yeah?" Valey replied, looking at Kazamir "And you are?"

"The Commander, as you can call me" Kazamir responded "I have heard that you have someone, who can benefit with the Iron Curtain"

"Yeah we do" Igor was the once who spoke next "He can help you finish the weapon, you just have to trust us"

"And why would I trust you? Vera also told me you killed 6 of my own soldiers"

"I'm sorry, but your men were gonna kill a woman and child in the process" Valey retorted "They weren't able to see, but we were, and we did what was right"

"Were they now?" Kazamir questioned, looking at the guard

"Henrik was going to through a grenade at a group of Britannians next to a corner' The guard told him.

"Did he check the corner before resorting to such a manoeuvre?" Kazamir asked him

"I-I don't know, sir" The guard responded. Kazamir sighed, massaging his forehead with his hand

"Back to the main question, why should I trust you?" Kazamir asked the two once more "Why should I trust anything you say?"

"You don't trust us?" Valey questioned Kazamir who nodded "Then Cherdenko will be disappointed then, that you killed two of his men that-"

"Cherdenko?" Kazamir raised an eyebrow "You're Cherdenko's men?"

"Yeah we are...huh?" Valey raised an eyebrow in question "What do you mean?"

"You're with Cherdenko yeah?" Kazamir questioned him "Anatoly Cherdenko, head of the Political Division"

"Uh, yeah, that Cherdenko" Igor spoke, nodding his head "Why you ask?"

"He was meant to be back from his Moscow trip by now" Kazamir answered "I swear, his small group is always going here and there, without orders. It stresses me out that they are doing stuff without my consent or approval"

"Should, should we bring him back then?" Igor asked the Commander "And like have him talk to you?"

"If you can yeah" Kazamir nodded "And sorry about this" He motioned for the guard to untie them

"But Commander, they killed Henrik!?" The guard reminded him

"I have never seen you two before with Cherdenko or anything, are you new to the Division?"

"Yes! We are new here" Valey confirmed

"Then it is obvious that they didn't know who's who," He told the guard "Now get them loose from their restraints"

"Zametano" The guard reluctantly responded as he cut the bindings of Valey and Igor

"Now go and fetch your leader of yours" Kazamir ordered the two "I expect a long-ass explanation from him when he gets back"

"Yes, sir!" The two saluted

 **Warehouse, 14.50Pm,** **Wednesday**

"Ah, your back!" Spoke Krukov, seeing Valey and Igor return "What did you get? And where is the food?"

"Um, where's Cherdenko sir?" Valey asked the General

"He is sleeping, Why do you ask?"

"It's a long story," Valey said "I'll wait till Cherdenko's awake"

 **30mins later...**

"Wait! So I'm the leader of the Political side for the Red Army!?" Cherdenko gawked in surprise. He did not expect this outcome, not even one bit

"Well it is possible that something like this would happen" Zelinsky surmised "If you were the leader of the Soviet Union, then no doubt that you would be one of the leaders of the Resistance"

"Ha! I wouldn't even have to make my own Resistance Group!" Cherdenko cheered

"And Kazamir orders you to return to the Ural Mountains for explanation for yourself" Valey also told him

"Great" Cherdenko sighed "Guess I have no choice then, Igor, Valey lead the way"

 **1Hr and 50mins later...**

"Commander!" Cherdenko cheerfully greeted the man, extending his hand to him, which he shook back in response "Good to see you again"

It is a good thing to see a familiar face again. It wasn't the Commander's face that he was glad to see, next to him was Dasha, who he recognised easily, and Nikolai, who was working on what appears to be a Knightmare Frame. It seems that he was busy

"I believe we have a lot to talk about," Kazamir said "Like why did you take so long with your assignment, Cherdenko"

"True, I believe we should get this over with and done"

"Agreed"

 **END**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - Pulkovo_ _(1)_

 **Ural Mountain, 2 hours before Cherdenko's arrival, Wednesday**

"Illya" Alexei called out to the Information officer, who was looking through some files.

"Alexei, Commander told me about the mission. He assigned me to help you out"

"Thank you, Illya. So what are we dealing with here?" Alexei questioned, sitting down opposite her. Illya produced some files from the cabinet next to her and opened them, showing some vital information to Alexei.

"The FutureTech facility is located near Pulkovo, a few kilometres from the settlement, well you already know that fact, Intelligence has been confirmed that the Facility is using civilians from the nearby village as test subjects," She said these last words with growing anger

"Which is why we are going to liberate them from their nightmare," Alexei said to her

"The facility is located in an abandoned Russian Factory, using it as a mask to hide their presence. We'll be dropping a team down to scout out any obstacles in the way of the main force, dropping down on this small ridge a few meters out" Illya pointed to a small ridgeline on the map "There, they'll begin making their way to the enemy base and scout out anything that they have against us; Infantry, vehicles, turrets etc"

"Meanwhile, we'll be here" Alexei pointed to an abandoned castle a few klicks south from the ridgeline "Setting up the MCV and our forces. The dense forest along and behind the Ridgeline will hide us from them for awhile until we ready ourselves for the assault"

"Good idea" Illya nodded "We can also use the ridgeline to position our artillery pieces for bombardment when the facility is clear of civilians"

"Da, tell whoever we're sending first to secure civilians as well"

"I'll keep that in mind"

 **Pulkovo, Thursday, 06.48am, Ridge**

"Mobile Command this is Shadow 1, we've arrived at our destination" Shadow 1 a.k.a Sanya reported as she and her team parachuted down onto the snowy ground of the ridgeline.

 _"Copy Shadow 1, we're 25mins out, we'll be in touch. Out"_ Illya said from the comms

"Roger" She then motioned for her team to follow her as they traverse down the snowy landscape. The mission of her team was laid out to them during the debriefing. They were meant to scout out and clear any obstacles before the main force, led by Alexei arrive, and also to rescue any civilians captured by FutureTech.

Her team consisted of Shadow 2, 3, 4 and 5. Shadow 2 a.k.a Viktoriya "Archer" Petrov, a skilled sniper. She was a young woman, nearly in her 20s with black hair and blue eyes. She wore camouflage clothing like the rest of her squadmates are. She was armed with a stolen Britannian AW50 Sniper Rifle in snow cameo with Silencer and an adjustable scope attached to it. Her secondary is a Skorpion with a silencer attached as well.

Shadow 3 was a 23-year-old man named Ivan "Cypher" Sokolov, who had Brownish blonde curly hair and green eyes. He was armed with a snow cameo Arsenal AD Shipka; a product of the _Arsenal_ _Weapons_ _Industry_ in Bulgaria; who secretly supply weapons to many rebel cells and organisations in the Slavic states and recently also been supplying the Red Army with their guns and ammunition too. His main was also has a silencer, and his secondary was also an AW50 Sniper Rifle with adjustable scope and silencer.

Shadow 4 was Jakob "Rook" Nekrasov; a 17-year-old young man and was the youngest of the group with Black spiky hair and green eyes. He was armed with a snow cameo AK-47, with a red dot, heartbeat sensor and a silencer attached to it. His sidearm was too a Makarov pistol with a silencer.

The final member of Shadow Team; Shadow 5 was Neo "Assassin" Charkov, a young 18-year-old woman, and perhaps the shortest of the team, standing at only 5'0, while everyone was at least 5'5 or more. She was armed with a Rsass Sniper rifle with a sight attached to the side of it, a silencer and a tripod. Her sidearm of choice was a Mini-Uzi machine pistol with a silencer and red dot sight.

While everyone on Shadow Team has different weaponry, they shared the same equipment; Stun grenades, Hand grenades and a combat knife.

"We got a patrol a few meters from us" Viktoryia reported, looking through her scope "Coming out of the treeline"

"Alright everyone hold your position, this is it," Sanya told them as she stopped next to a large rock along with Jakob. Viktoryia stayed where she was, laying down behind some shrubs, her camouflage clothing hiding her presence well from anyone until they are up close while Neo and Ivan crouched down behind two pine trees.

Like Viktoryia said, a patrol of soldiers came out of the treeline below them, accompanied by some dogs.

"Camouflage Light vests, armed with MP5 submachine rifles, and one with a grenade launcher," Viktoryia said

"Why a grenade launcher?" Neo wondered

"Possibly to shoot a flare up to get the others attention," Jakob told her

"Let use see what they are gonna do, then we'll act" Sanya ordered them.

"Da"

"I've hacked into their radio chatter," Ivan said, adjusting something on his small touchpad that he had brought along "Their chatter is hooked up to our radios"

 _"Canine two-one give me a sitrep over"_

 _"Hq this is Canine two-one, nothing as usual, over"_

 _"Copy, go to your next assigned position and report from their over"_

 _"Copy, Canine Two moving out"_

"Viktoryia, Neo, see if you can take them out, Ivan see if you can get close for some shots" Sanya ordered

"Copy, Cypher moving into position" said Ivan, as he got up, but was in a crouching position as he crept his way towards them. Neo and Viktoryia aimed their sniper rifles at their desired targets, fingers etching to pull the trigger and kill them.

"Cypher in position" Sanya nodded

"Drop them"

Seven seconds later, the snow was painted red with the recently deceased corpses of the members of the patrol.

"Alright, let's move" Sanya motioned for them to get going as there was no time to dwindle.

"Command, we are proceeding to objective"

 _"Copy that, out"_

 **20 mins out from Pulkovo**

"Shadow Team is moving to their objective, all terrain," Illya told Alexei. They were currently moving to their location thanks to their MCV; Mobile Command Vehicle; an all-terrain vehicle capable of deploying anywhere thanks to its ATDS; All Terrain Deployment System; a system that allows it to deploy into a Command base on any terrain, even set itself up on water too. The MCV was a little larger than of a Britannian Mobile Command Headquarters, and was more heavily armoured but was lightly armed.

Keeping this Mobile Command transport hidden from enemy sights, for now, was an experimental M.F.S, which was installed into the Command Vehicle. M.F.S stood for Mirage Field System, which allows it to shield anyone and anything from view, making it invisible.

"Good, have the Battle tanks stand ready to roll out soon, and Infantry to follow behind them. Apc armed with Cerberus Missile launchers will take a position on the nearby hill near the enemy base. Have Shadow Team clear the hill from any obstructions and enemies"

"Yes sir" Illya nodded "Also I would recommend using that old oil refinery a few klicks from the castle to fuel our tanks" Illya pointed to the abandoned structure on the digital map

"Hopefully there would be oil in it left anyways," Alexei said, looking at the oil refinery for they need for refuelling their tanks, APCs and this Mobile command that is larger in size than a Mobile Command Center

 **Shadow Team**

"We're approaching the village, " Sanya told her team as she took cover behind a tree.

"Assassin, Rook take point at the entrance," She told them using their callsigns in case that someone was either listening from a distance or not.

"Rodzher" Jakob/ "Rook" replied, as he and Neo, who was behind him also took point.

"All clear" Jakob told them "Doesn't look like anyone is here"

"Right, Cypher you're with me, Archer watch our backs and join us till then"

"Da" Archer said, adjusting her scope.

Sanya and Cypher then went and joined Assassin and Jakob who were waiting for them. Once they were there, Jakob then took point once more into the village. He took cover behind a stand as he had spotted something that shouldn't be there

"I got two enemies here in the village centre" Jakob reported from his comms. He took a glance at them. "Unknown armour, but weapon is leaking some form of fog, more like liquid nitrogen. Must be the Cryotroopers that Alexei warned us about"

"Can we go around the village?" Sanya asked. Jakob checked his Heartbeat sensor, which he extended the range of it for a bit, as it consumes a lot of battery.

"Seems so, although there is another patrol a few meters from us if we go left up and back to the trees"

"Alright. We don't know how to deal with these yet so we'll have to go around the long way instead of taking the shortcut"

"And I was itching for a fight" Cypher sighed as he followed his leader close behind. The team made their way to the treeline on the otherside of the village where they climbed over a small terrain and true to Jakob's word there was a patrol coming down the snowy, forested hillside. Shadow Team quickly hid behind some large bushes

"Let them pass" Sanya ordered her team as the enemy patrol walked past the bushes that they were hiding behind. Once they were gone, Sanya ordered her squad to trek up the hill. Once they were up the hill they will be only a few meters southwest from the enemy base. It was gonna be a long and difficult trek to them.

 **Balatac Strait, Philippines**

Philippines.

The once was Pearl of the Orient

It was once a Spanish Colony, under the Spanish Empire of the Spanish King Philip the 2nd, who gave the Archipelago its name after himself, and for many years it would serve under the Spanish Empire at the time before its fall by Britannia.

While the homeland fell, the Philippines Spanish colony continued to resist, until, in 1689, it too fell to Britannia. When the Age of Revolutions dawned, The Philippines were quick to rise up against their Britannian occupiers, igniting the Britannian-Filipino War in 1815. The Filipino Resistance, led by the 7 tribes pushed them out of their home and named themselves independent for awhile. It wasn't until early 2000 did Britannia waged war against The Philippines once again after 185 years of freedom and independence, thus igniting the 2nd Britannian-Filipino wars, which hadn't happen in for so long against the two.

It was a bloody conflict as Britannian Military had experienced difficulty fighting against the Filipino Armed Forces, and with good reason that this conflicted lasted for 7 bloody years. The country is an Archipelago; a collection of islands separated by bodies of water, this makes it hard for the Britannian Military to cover that much ground since they had to stage a proper foothold onto the territories that they have claimed in order to ready for the next battle, but this proves difficult as thanks to the many islands that the Philippines possess, they could stage air raids and surprise attacks from these Islands. The waterways that separate the Islands prove to be a huge advantage for the Philippines as they could literally launch surprise attacks from these waterways on Britannian Logistic lines and Fleets that get caught or become lost traversing the many waterways of the Philippines. It isn't the seas and waterways in and around the Philippines that they had difficulty conquering, it was the terrain too. The Philippines was covered in dense rainforests, an almost reminiscence of the Failed Vietnam War that Britannia waged against Vietnam ages ago, making maneuverability and mobility a nightmare, but once again it proved to be a huge advantage for the Philippines as they knew these lands and its terrain, and they took every advantage they could get.

Even with all of these advantages, they were still no match for them as they were outnumbered a 100 to 1 and were also outgunned too. The Philippines surrendered after the Fall of Manila, after 7 bloody years of conflict, inflicting the worse case of casualties against the Britannian Military, but this fact was covered up thanks to Britannian Media and Intelligence.

Even with the death of the President/King of Philippines, resistance continued against the Britannian occupation Force. The 7 Tribes refused to bow down to the Britannians and become slaves to a tyrannic empire such as theirs and continued to resist against them, and thus they paid for their insolence. 4 of the tribes were all massacred, and the other 3 tribes went forced into hiding. Unknown to Britannia, they've created something, something that would have been avoided if they didn't have slaughtered the 4 tribes, they've created something that they wouldn't understand or cannot stop, a raging storm of unbound fury and anger born from the flames and destruction of his homeland, and his tribe's home on the Island of Samar.

What they had done

Was that they had created a Monster

And now that same Monster was destroying a Britannian Navy Convoy that was sailing through the Balabac Strait, rendering and tearing through the metal hulls of the vessels with his Knightmare _Apolaki._ His Knightmare's metal fist stabbed into the hull of the ship, before pulling out a huge chunk of the hull of the ship, exposing the main engines of the engine room of the ship to the ferocious Knightmare. The two shoulder cannons that were on the Knightmare suddenly opened as energy began to gather at the barrel before it spewer out streams of flames that spread out in a blazing blast, enveloping the engine room. The result was a huge explosion destroying a good portion of the navy vessel, but the Knightmare didn't flinch nor did it recoil from the explosion, it stood there taking the brunt of the explosion as it hovered over the burning remains of the _Daring-Class_ Britannian Destroyer, its feet hovering above the burning surface of the water.

The Knightmare was soon joined by other Knightmare framed that hovered over the water with top speed, heading towards the other members of the Britannian fleet of ships. Because of the fact that the Philippines is an Archipelago, the Knightmare Frames built by them were made to hover above and on water, sacrificing the Landspinners used by everyone single Knightmare Frame for an advance float system that helps it to hover above water and above ground, making it more faster than Britannia's Sutherland model.

The Fleet did not stand a chance as the Filipino Frames hacked, slashed, riddled and teared through the armour of the Britannian ships with their hands, missiles, bullets, swords and cannons, all without caring if the explosion would explode right in their face, even though the Knightmares were made to withstand explosions like that.

"Th-th-these sixes are animals!" The admiral whispered in fear.

He could not understand why, because he is britannian, his pride and selfish desires prevent him from understanding the pain and suffering that the Filipinos, or what they call them as sixes understand. The Filipinos were subjugated into the same conditions as the Russians, their homes destroyed and pillaged and Britannia had the audacity to build their city above their ruined one, Britannia had the nerve to slaughter their own civilians, not caring about the lives of thr children, the old, the newborn. Britannia even had the balls to treat them like trash, like third-rated shit, nothing but animals to be stepped on and be expected to respect them and lick their feet. The seeds of hatred and anger towards Britannia runs very deep in the future generations of Filipinos from the days that Britannnia claimed their homeland from the spanish up until now, and there is no cure for such deep hatred. At least the Spanish were a little more kinder than these Britannian Dogs.

The roof of the bridge that the admiral was in was suddenly ripped off as a Filipini Frame; a _Magindara-Class_ Knightmare Frame stared down at them. It aimed its shoulder cannon at the admiral and its crew before firing a shell and thus ending the lives of the admiral and those with him.

 _"Sir, wev'e recovered the Sakuradite. Your orders my King"_

"You know what to do, Meru"

 _"Yes King Mark, or would you rather by called by Myron?"_

"Any is fine, Meru" Mark told her "I dont mind either"

 _"Should we prep a plane to send the sakuradite and some more of our weapons to the russians after this though?"_

"Yes, we are overdue with our delivery. The Russians will need everything that they can get their hands on in order to secure their motherland"

 _"And what about us?"_

"Because of the attack, our plans for a revolution are pushed back by five months, we need to prepare more in order to achieve revolution"

 _"Yes my king"_

"Meru, I told you, its either Mark or Myron, I dont mind the either of them" he told her as he continued watching his men destroy the last remnant of the Britannian fleet, leaving nothing but the smoldering wrecks of these once mighty ships behind

 **End**

 **While Soviet Frames are inspired by their history, Filipino frames are inspired by their mythology. Filipino Mythology is kind a interesting to say the least, plus theres alot of stuff in it too. What you read is a brief history of the Philippines during this time in Code Geass. There was no information about the Philippines in Code Geass so I'm free to roam around with it.**

 **Philippines and Russia will be allies in this story, with both helping each other. Why you ask will be explained in future chapters**

 **Also the character and background of Mark/Myron was inspired by Atroix from Halo Wars 2**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 -_ _Pulkovo (2)_

 **Ural Mountains**

"This is impressive collection of Technology that you have collected or created for the past three months" Cherdenko said amazed, as he looked over at the differant schematics of Differant Knightmare frames, weapons, vehicles and tech.

"Its just the start" Kazamir told him, nodding "With the support of _Clan Agamata_ of The Philippines, we'll be able to get these tech up and running soon"

"I see" Cherdenko said, looking at some schematics for the Iron Curtain technology "With Zelinsky help now you'll be able to accomplish most of the tech in less than a few weeks"

"I sure hope that what you say is true, Cherdenko" Kazamir sighed, flexing his neck "Besides, you were pretty much gone for 5 months"

"Sorry, we were busy" Cherdenko told him

"Right, anyways, we have something going on later. I need you to attend the meeting"

"Da, I will attend the meeting" Cherdenko said, looking at a highly advance Knightmare Frame.

 **Cryotech Research Facility, FutureTech, 500miles from Pulkovo Settlement**

FutureTech

The Corporation that had created many weapons for the Britannian Military that are still in use today from the Sutherland Frames to the Spectrum Array, which is still in its early stages and won't be available to the Military until 2020. FutureTech has surpassed its expectations aa the next big weapons industry, surpassing even The Cartel Industries in power and fame.

Now, their next big achievement is about to be unfolded to the many Britannian Officials, Nobles and Generals present here at their demonstration here in their Pulkovo facility. It wasn't just Britannian people here, there were also some head scientists and other important officials who were invited by FutureTech to the Demonstration event

"Hmm~, I wonder when they will begin?" A tall, busty Indian woman muttered, taking a drag from her pipe. She is a very tall, attractive woman with bright blonde hair and Turquoise coloured eyes. She wore a revealing burnt orange tank top along with brown pants and a white lab coat.

"I heard they will begin in a few, Miss Rakshata," A fellow scientist of hers told her. Rakshata sighed as she took another drag once more. She was invited here by FutureTech to their Demonstration of their new Military Product; CryoTechnology. she didn't understand why FutureTech would even invite people like her, who aren't even a part of the Britannia Empire here, to one of their Weapon demonstrations. Perhaps they too are becoming boastful and arrogant of their weapons, that they're weapons are more superior than any other Industry or Company, just like the Empire that they serve, who think that all other nations are inferior to them. Even she wouldn't reveal any of her children or her own creations to neither side; neither to the Chinese Federation or Britannia, not that she is allied with them anyways.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to return to my children anyways" Rakshata stated "Besides, I wouldn't be so surprised If I see the Earl of Pudding here too"

"Ah~, Rakshata!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that"

Her assistant nodded as her superior turned around to come face to face with the Earl of Pudding; Lloyd Asplund. He is a young man who is 25 years of age, who has Lavender hair and Greyish Blue eyes. He wore a green turtleneck with a lab coat over top of his shirt. He wears black pants and shoes and has very large glasses covering most of his face. With him is his assistant, a young female, a 20 year old female with Indigo hair and Blue eyes.

"Lloyd Asplund" Rakshata greeted the man, although there is some annoyance in her voice as she spoke. Lloyd smiled as he approached the Indian Scientist

"Why, it is nice of you to see you here!" Lloyd leaned in, looking at Rakshata with a smile

"What do you want, Earl of Pudding?" Rakshata questioned "I am only here because of invitation"

"Oh? Why~ I am also here because of Invitation too!" Lloyd took out an emvelope from his labcoat pockets "See~"

"Can you not get any gayer, Earl of Pudding?" Rakshata questioned with a sigh.

"Rakshata~!" Lloyd whined. "Cecile! She's being mean! Do something!"

Meanwhile in another part of the assembly, the newly appointed Suzerain, Augusta Henry Velaines, was conversing with some people. The First person is a young man with Light Indigo long hair which is tied in a ponytail and Green eyes. He wore Britannian clothing. The second person is a young female with Brownish red hair and Purple eyes. She wore purple robes with a white belt with gold markings and a large gold Britannian Military insignia on the front and back of her robes.

"Sir, why are we even here?" The purpled hair man asked the Suzerain "Shouldn't we be at the meeting about the Red Army threat by now?"

"Yes Shin I know, but this is something that I want to see" Augusta replied "And it seems that they had attracted quite a crowed here"

"They seem boring" Shin's companion, Shin commented, looking around

"Behave Jean" Augusta told her "Besides, we are only here for the demonstration, nothing more"

"Do you think it can benefit the Military?" Shin questioned

"From what I heard, it can in many ways" Augusta answered

"They better take their word for it" Jean muttered "Otherwise its a waste of time for us being here"

 **Cliffside, a few meters from assembly area** "Viktoryia, Neo, take your sniper positions" Sanya told them. The two snipers of the team got into position, taking out thier sniper rifles and placing bipods on underneath their rifles. "Jakob, Ivan, your with me, were gonna try and get a little closer to the objective"

"Roger that" Ivan and Jakob nodded as they both followed Sanya down the cliff. "Neo, Viktoryia, keep an eye on us"

"Roger" Neo said, adjusting her scope so that she can get a clear view of them.

"Have we got word yet of the main force?" Viktoryia asked her leader

"They have arrived at the castle, and are mobilising the mechanized Infantry and Tanks. He and Nazar are leading the assault, while Illya is setting up the M.C.V"

"Alright, we'll scout around and see if we can do a little sabotaging while they get here"

 **450meters from CryoTech facility**

"Illya, how goes the M.C.V deployment?" Alexei asked her through the radio, as he and Nazar, led two Tank Companies of T-34s and Grizzly tanks and some Platoons of Volunteers and Flak Troopers as the main assault force on the facility in their Knightmare Frames. Their rear units, led by Nikolai and Artem were encircling around the Cryotech facility in order to surround the facility. They were leading more Companies of T-34s and Grizzlys along with platoons of Volunteers and Flak Troopers. There were even some Terror Drones with them.

 _"It will take some time, until the facility is up and running"_ Illya reported _"Once we get it up and running we can begin moving up the rest of the force"_

"Alright" Alexei said, cutting the transmission

"So whats the plan, Alexei?" Nazar asked him

"Kill, main, burn" Alexei simply answered

 **CryoTech Facility**

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today for this good moment in human history" A man said to the crowd gathered in front of him. He was in his early elderly years, possible around the early 50s with black hair that is changing to a white and Indigo eyes. He wore a black and white buisness suit with a black tie. In his hand he held a glass of red wine

"For the past 30 years, we have supplied Britannia technology and weapons that no other nation, nor company can ever produce in a lifetime. We have produced countless new inventions, weapons and equipment from the next generation Sutherland Frames to the usage of Drones in the military, we have improved upon technology that can benefit Britannia and its belief as a whole-"

As the speech was going on, Sanya, Ivan and Jakob, were moving ever close to the assembly area, taking out some guards along the way and planting some explosives at key areas.

"Armed" Jakob whispered, setting another explosion underneath a fuel tank

"Ivan, have you found the Prisoners?" Sanya asked him, stabbing another guard in the heart, whilst covering his mouth

"I've found the prisoners, but it doesn't look too good, Sanya" Ivan told her "Seems two Cryotroopers are guarding them, and not to mention they are using their weapons on them"

"What!" Sanya whispered loudly back "Where are you?"

"a few feet from the assembly area, there's a facility with a red door on it. I'm inside it"

"Right, I'm coming to you, Neo, Viktoryia keep an eye on the show"

 _"Roger that"_

"Jakob, keep placing explosives"

" _Da"_

"How long will the main force take to get here?"

 _"6 mins max"_ Neo told Sanya

"Neo, Viktoryia, get to a better place for better angle of fire"

 _"Roger that, me and Viktoryia are moving to a better angle"_

"And now, here we are, presenting you, our next latest achievement! A technology that can be Beneficial to both civilian ans military branches-"

"Jakob, please turn that radio device of yours off please, I'm getting sick and tired from hearing this swine talk" Neo said to Jakob

 _"Da, I'll remove the radio frequency from the comms"_

"Please do" Viktoryia said "He's preaching about Britannian supremacy again"

It was then that Viktoryia noticed something off the corner of her eye, swiveling her rifle to that something, she made a shocking discovery

"There's two Britannians escorting one of the Civilians to underneath the stage!" Viktoryia shouted through the comms

"What!" Neo said, zooming in to where Viktoryia was looking at "Shit they are!"

 _"What are they up to!?"_ IvanaskedNeo

"I dont know, they are escorting him underneath the stage" Neo reported "Keep an eye Vikky"

"Da, I know" She saw as the soldiers lead the civilian inside "The brought him underneath. I dont like this"

"With CryoTechnology, not only it is benefical to the civilians of the Empire, but to its Military as well, observe"

The platform behind him opened as a Cryotrooper along with a practise dummy appeared on stage

"This is giving me the something is wrong vibes alright" Neo said "Vikky, change your lenses on thermal"

Viktoryia did just that and what she saw shocked her

"The dummy is a Mirage! Its actually the civilian!"

"Ublyudki" Sanya growled, putting a bullet into the Cryotrooper's head, which they caught by surprise "Change of plans, Jakob, do it now"

 _"Are you sure Sanya? We are gonna be 3 mins early, once we do-"_

"I know but I'm not gonna let anymore of The Motherland's people die! Blow it!"

"Der'mo"Jakob cursed, taking out the trigger. He knew the risks of doing something like this, but as anyone in his position would say...

"Fuck it"

He pressed the trigger

 **End**

 **Change of plans**

 ** _Wrath of Myron_ is gonna be released at a later date as I want to make way for a new Crossover story that I and someone have planned together.** **Its another Warhammer crossover just to let you guys and girls know.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Last time..._

 _"This is giving me the something is wrong vibes alright" Neo said "Vikky, change your lenses on thermal"_

 _Viktoryia did just that and what she saw shocked her_

 _"The dummy is a Mirage! Its actually the civilian!"_

 _"Ublyudki" Sanya growled, putting a bullet into the Cryo-Trooper's head, which they caught by surprise_

 _"Change of plans, Jakob, do it now"_

 _"Are you sure Sanya? We are gonna be 3 mins early, once we do-"_

 _"I know but I'm not gonna let anymore of The Motherland's people die! Blow it!"_

 _"Der'mo"Jakob cursed, taking out the trigger. He knew the risks of doing something like this, but as anyone in his position would say..._

 _"Fuck it"_ _He pressed the trigger_

 ** _Chapter 9 - Pulkovo (2)_**

A Futuretech soldier suddenly stopped in his tracks as he was drawn to the sound of rapid beeping coming from somewhere nearby. Becoming cautious, he neared the source of the sounds. Before he could properly look at what he was dealing with, the place that he was kneeling down to look at suddenly exploded right in his face.

 ***Boom***

 ***Boom***

 ***Boom***

"What the!" A Britannian nobleman said in alarm, hearing the sound of multiple explosions ringing out from across and around the Facility. All across the Facility, strategic locations and structures were being blown to pieces by Jakob's explosions. The CEO of Futuretech narrowed his eyes at the scene of flames rising up from different locations around their Facility. He turned towards the Cryo-Trooper beside him "Escort the VIPs to their emergency shelters, and scramble our forces to intercept the enemy, lock this base down and activate our Defensive turrets"

"Yes sir" The Cryo-Trooper nodded as he and his buddy went about to do their assigned job

 **Prison Location**

"Go loud!" Sanya screamed into her radio, firing a few bullets at some Soldiers, who duck to cover. The soldiers revealed themselves from cover, firing their "Àres-16" rifles at Sanya, who duck down behind her cover. Ivan duck down behind his own cover, and aiming his weapon fired a few rounds at the exposed head of the killing him.

"Ivan! Get the Civilians out of here! Now!" Sanya shouted, throwing a grenade at them. The soldiers ran out of their covers, but this gave Sanya the opportunity to gun them down before they could get to their desired cover. More Britannian and Futuretech Soldiers rushed into the prison area. The first few soldiers to rush in, were taken out by Sanya's grenade, but those behind them quickly rushed in behind cover. Ivan fired a few rounds, taking out two Futuretech before hitting cover.

"But-!" Ivan tried to say, but Sanya shouted "Ivan just Go!"

Ivan reluctantly nodded as he went to help the civilians out of the facility.

 **Outside** **, near front gates**

"Fuck!" Jakob Cursed as he slid down into cover behind some steel crates. He was being pin down by five Britannian Soldiers and two Defense turrets. After pressing the switch, he immediately booked it, getting as far as the front gate, where a squad of Britannians and two Defense turrets awaited him. As soon as they began firing he immediately hit cover. Taking out his two Uzis he exposed himself for just a few seconds, as he fired off some rounds into a Soldier's chest before hitting cover once again as the hail of bullets returned. A Britannian soldier walked up to the steel crates, his weapon aimed, only to drop dead as a bullet went through his head.

"Sniper!" the other britannian soldier screamed as he hit cover. A second after he shouted this, another soldier was taken out. The remaining Britannians scrambled for cover behind their own form of cover. Jakob would have used this oppurtunity to kill them, but the turrets are proving to be a problem at the moment, not to mention that his cover is slowly being chipped away by the bullets employed by the turrets. Any more longer and he will be shredded meat. However, much to his relief, help arrived in the form of _Chernabog_ smashing through the tower that held the turret. Without its support the turret simply fell.

The Soldiers turned their attention towards the new threat, pulling the triggers of their grenade launchers, located underneath their rifles, sending grenade shells impacting into _Chernabog's_ This armour. _Chernabog_ didn't seem fazed by the attack, and neither was Alexei, who operating inside his personal Frame. Without blinking, he swung Chernabog's arms out, swatting away the Britannians like flies aa they reloaded their launchers. The front gate suddenly blew up into smoke and flames as T-34 tanks rolled in through the destroyed gate, following behind the mechanical machines of war were the volunteers, emitting battle cries from their throats as they charged in. Jakob got out from his cover and joined the main force in pressing the attack. The wall beside the hole that Chernabog came through was suddenly destroyed as _Svarog_ : Nazar's personnel Frame came busting through.

 _Svarog,_ Nazar's Knightmare frame was much smaller than Chernabog, standing 3 inches shorter than the massive Frame itself, but unlike Chernabog's bulky and armoured design, Svarog was much sleeker in design, allowing for faster and better agility and speed. It was painted red and black in colour.

"Nazar" Alexei spoke to the much smaller frame "About time you catch up"

"Shut it" Nazar commented "Now lets destroy this place and get home for a nice drink"

"Whoever kills the most then, has to pay for the drinks!" Alexei declared, as he manuvoured his Frame to go forward.

"Hey!" Nazar shouted, following suit. As they advanced forwards, high above, they were joined by multiple TwinBlade attack helicopters which flew above their heads, providing support for the advance. The civilians that escaped were being escorted by some of the volunteers while others were fighting the Infantry of the Britannians.

 **Facility**

"Jean, come with me" Shin ordered his companion. Jean conplied and followed suite behind Shin

"Why? Don't we need to help escort the people out of here?" Jean questioned

"Yes, but with our forces in disarray, we wont stand a chance any moment now, we need to go and assist with the battle before the enemy overruns us while we are still vulnerable"

"Understood" Jean nodded

 **Outside**

The Britannians soldiers and Futuretech's own private military forces found themselves being pushed back by the advancing force of the Red Army spearheaded by Alexei in his Knightmare Frame. Forced on the defensive they fought back with force, but with the explosions from earlier crimpling most of their equipment and structures, and the switftness of the Red Army, proved to be dificult to contain them as they pushed them back. Now they were forced to pull back

 _"Need assi-AAAHH!"_ A britannian soldier shouted into his radio, only to scream as th place where he was staying, which was behind an Apc, was blown to bits by a T-34. It swiveled its gun to the left, only to be destroyed. The purpetrator was in fact a FutureTech Centurion Main Battle Tank. Behind the tank FutureTech soldiers and Cryo-Troopers and Cryo-legionnaires; more powerful versions of the Cryo-Trooper rushed out from behind the tank to help reinforce the defense.

Neo and Viktoryia, who had moved down to help the Red Army were supoorting with their sharpshooting skills. Neo grinned as she watched through her scope as another soldier went down with a bullet through the head.

"45" Neo announced, taking the mag out from her rifle

"50" Viktoryia said, shooting another man in the head "Now 51"

"Cheater" Neo retorted

"Jealous" Viktoryia shot back

 _"This is Vivian of 2nd company! We are under-Ahhhh!"_

"Huh? Vivian? Do you read me?" Neo said on her radio "Vivian what happened!?"

 _"There are two Knight- Uagghh!"_

"Whats happening!?" Neo said to her partner

"I dont know" Viktoryia answered "Most likely Vivian has been outflanked and slaughtered"

"Shit!" Neo cursed "Warn Alexei!"

"Already did, the message has been forward to him" Viktoryia told her "Perhaps we should get to a better position, it will help out a lot more"

"Sounds like a plan"

 **With Alexei, Center**

"Get the Anti-Tank rifles ready!" Alexei ordered on his radio. The volunteers rushed to the Apc aa they got out the anti-tank rifles from the back.

While these rifles may not be able to pierce a tank's armour with a bullet or two, it could still do massive damage to a Knightmare's joints and weak spots, so these Anti-Tank rifles were reconfigurated and upgraded into the very first Anti-Knightmare rifle; Ivanov PTRS-12, which its design are derived from the Simonov PTRS-41 are specially made to deal heavy damage to a Knightmare Frame.

"Here they come!" A volunteer shouted as a group of Sutherlands arrived, with two white and gold Gloucesters armed with vibroswords accompanied them.

"So these are the ones that destroyed Vivian's Company?" Alexei muttered shaking his head. "Aim for the joints" he told his volunteers "Bring them down"

"Da!" At once they began firing the Anti-Knightmare rounds at them. The Gloucesters were the first to act, moving out of the way as the bullets impacted against the arm joints of two of the Sutherlands, either blowing their limbs or disabling them.

The remaining Sutherlands began firing their rifles at the enemy Infantry, forcing them to take cover, as they took casualties from the opening volley. The Volunteers were soon reinforced by a Squad of Grizzlys, which began firing on the Sutherlands. Behind them were more Volunteers who went ahead and joined in on the fight.

Chernabog smashed its armoured fist into the head of the Gloucester, making the machine recoil back from the punch before being punched in its chest, putting a small dent on it. From within the Gloucester which was facing off against Chernabog, Shin growled in annoyance.

 _"Shin! Are you alright!?"_ Jean said over their comms.

"I'm fine, this Knightmare is giving me trouble anyways" Shin answered, glaring at the monstrosity in front of him

 _"Same. My opponent seemed very experience, and judging by their design, it seems that we are dealing with their elites"_ Jean deduced, blocking a left jab from Svarog

"Seems so, how long till reinforcements arrive?" Shin asked Jean

 _"20 mins for reinforcements, 5 mins for Britannian Air support, but FutureTech is mobilising their air support, and they are inbound. It is small but-"_

"-It'll do for now. What matters is that we need to hold them back until the main air strike arrives"

 _"R-roger"_ Jean nodded

 **With Alexei**

 _"Are you sure, you don't want to pull back now?"_ Illya asked him. _"I know that Mira is holding the FutureTech Air drones back with her Corroder but-"_

"I'm sure Illya, besides we came here to destroy this facility" Shin told her as he manuvoured Chernabog to dodge some rockets.

 _"And liberate the civilians"_ Illya reminded him

"Yes, but also for intelligence. I had Sanya and Ivan go and download any information that they can gather on the computer drives" He made Chernabog smash a Sutherland's head before tripping it over its front. He then smashed the cockpit, killing the man inside

 _"FutureTech ain't gonna let something like that off ya know"_ "I know, which is why I'm going down to help"

 _"You can't!"_ Illya objected _"Your a priority one target! If they see you-!"_

"I'll be fine Illya" Alexei assured her "Besides, I have my Geass to help"

 _"You can't always rely on something dangerous like that"_ "But what choice do we have anyways?" Alexei said, tearing an arm off another Sutherland before punching it in the chest, ripping out some wirings as its pilot ejected just in time as it exploded.

 _"I know, just be careful"_ With that the transmission was cut.

 **With Sanya and Ivan** "Come on!" Sanya shouted to Ivan as they ran past the Volunteers towards the nearest door. They were sucessful at helping push back the Britannians to the Port, but that all changed when those Cryo-Copters appeared, and to their surprise and shock shrunk their Tanks down into the size of a large dog, and what makes it worse was the barrage of Mortars being dropped down upon them.

Sanya and Ivan dodged and weaved past the explosions as the Mortars continue to fall down from the skies. Ivan ran past a Volunteer who had his leg blown off, and naerby a Mortar shell landed into a group of Volunteers, sending them flying.

It wasn't long until they reached the door. Sanya was quick to kick it down and quickly entered the building.

"Come on!" Sanya said to Ivan "We can use this to get inside the headquarter, there should be an underground escape route should the occupants be trapped here"

Ivan and Sanya looked around the building for the secret hatch until Ivan found it behind a desk. He and Sanya were quick to crawl inside before they were spotted by anything.

 **End**

 **Has anyone seen the new Fate/Apocrypha anime? OMG the opening scene was amazing and the episode itself has got me soooo pumped for the next episode already. I swear, now its making me want to do a Fate Fanfic XD. I just dont know why, anyways yeah, fuck it, I'm gonna do one right now.**

 **Anyways, here is another Chapter of Soviet Rising, sorry that I have to cut it there. Next chapter will be the finale for the Pulkovo Facility conflict**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 - Pulkovo (3)_**

Shin wheeled backward as he dodged a fatal blow from Svarog. Wheeling forwards, he slashed forward with his Vibroswords, only for Svarog to acrobatically dodge the swords as they closed the distance, before spinning its leg around and smashed Shin's Gloucester to the side. Jean quickly wheeled in from behind and attempted to stab the Vibroswords into Svarog's cockpit, only to spin around and disarm Jean's Frame before delivering a quick jab into the Frame's side."This person is tough" Jean commented, moving back to Shin's side

"This person is tough" Jean commented, moving back to Shin's side

"You think?" Shin retorted, moving his frame back up.

Their opponent was proving to be far more difficult than they anticipated. When the larger Frame attempted to run, they tried to chase after it, only for the slimmer Frame to block them, engaging them in close quarters combat with only its hands, which at first looked ridiculous strange and absurd only for them to find out how dangerous the Frame actually was in close quarters, damaging the armour of their Frames with quick, precise strikes.

"We can't get close enough," Jean said "If we can't then we'll have to deal with it from long range then" With that said, she and Shin took out their Rifles and quickly aiming, they began firing at Svarog. Nazar had his Frame do acrobatic maneuvers in order to dodge the hail of bullets that are being directed at him. Pulling out his own rifle, he fired back, forcing Shin and Jean to move to cover.

"Alexie, you need to hurry up here," Nazar said, ducking under a Vibrosword slash "Or else your not gonna get that drink of yours!"

 _"No worries, I'm already leading the final assault"_

"Da, you might want to be a little quicker though" He blocked a high kick from Jean as he wheeled his Frame back. "It's a 1v2 and it's becoming unfair now"

 _"Roger"_

 **Pulkovo Port, Pulkovo Settlement**

Meanwhile, at The Pulkovo Port, the FutureTech Navy that was stationed there, was being shredded by a single Frame belonging to the Oktober Kompaniya, of the Red Army. A few minute ago, the FutureTech admiral received word for an immediate drone strike on the enemy's position at Pulkovo's Cry-Tech Facility. The Admiral was about to issue the order when the Navy was suddenly attacked by a single Frame. A Frame that he had never seen before. The Frame was 2 inches taller than a standard Sutherland and was light green and yellow in color. Its head contained a singular green glowing eye that glowed and looked menacing. It's right arm contained a cannon, that was hooked by four glowing tubes to two large cylinder objects on its back.

It sped past another destroyed destroyer with its hover system, smashing aside a Sutherland, which was melting in some sort of green ooze.

Aiming its cannon at another Destroyer, it fired a blob of green ooze that impacted the ship, with the same force as a missile, leaving a charred hole, that is slowly, but surely decaying at a much more rapid pace. The Frame, known as _Corroder,_ fired two more shots, one at the bridge and the other at where the engine room is estimated to be located, the same effect happening on these targets.

It didn't take long for the whole FutureTech fleet to be destroyed

 _"Mira, do you read, over?"_ "Alexei, what took you so long to answer the damn radio?"

 _"Busy, anyways, you are to pull back to us. We're gonna finish up here"_

"Da, I will return to you"

With that, she fired one last shot at the hull of an Aircraft carrier before hovering off towards her next objective.

 **Facility**

"Push forward!" Alexei ordered over the speakers of his Frame as he leads the final charge against the Britannian and FutureTech Lines. Chernabog smashed its fist into a Sutherland's chest, pulling out wires and circuits in the process before swatting another Sutherland's head off. The Infantry charged the lines, engaging the Britannians in close quarters fighting, quickly overwhelming the defenses.

"Destwhat'shats left of them!" Alexei ordered, "And after that pull back, the Twinblades will take care of the rest!"

 _"What about Sanya and Ivan? They are still in there!"_ Jakob said to him

"I got them, just do as I say, Jakob"

 _"Yes, sir!"_ Jakob nodded as he placed a bullet into a Britannian's head.

Chernabog then went on an indestructible rampage, slamming and tearing through any who would stand in the Behemoth's way. Chernabog tore into a Sutherland before using its mass to knock down another. He grabbed one by the head and threw the frame into another before lifting its other arm, grabbed another Sutherland and forced it down to the ground. Before Chernabog could smash its foot into the Sutherland a rocket impacted against its shoulder, making it shake a little from the impact.

Alexei looked at his screen to see some Britannian Helicopters hovering over them followed by more of them.

 _"Shit"_ Alexei thought _"Air forces made it early"_

The Attack helicopters of the Britannians open fired on the Red Army Tanks and soldiers, destroying the obselete machines and killing any living thing who was caught in the blast. A Volunteer armed with an Rpg, duck for cover to avoid a missile that would have killed him and five others with him. He aimed the rocket up before firing the rocket, managing to hit one in the tail, sending it crashing down to the ground.

Alexei gritted his teeth, as he blocked some rockets. This is bad, with the added air support that the Britannians now have, and the reserves that FutureTech have in reserve, which they haven't sent out, until now that is as his advance radar map had detected another wave of reinforcements coming from within a nearby hill. The reason why he knew this was thanks to Neo, who uncovered the hidden barracks while scouting the surrounding area. Sooner enough, they are gojng to be overwhelmed, they have only enough manpower for a surprise and quick assault, not for a large-full scale one.

"All units! Fall back! This is a direct order! Jakob! You and I are going to get Sanya out of there"

 _"Copy!"_ Jakob shouted over the radio, gunning down another Helicopter with his rocket launcher. Placing his Frame on Sentry mode, he exited his Frame as he, armed with a stolen M4A1 with a hybrid sight and Jakob ran inside.

 **With Sanya and Ivan**

"Ivan! Your two!" Sanya warned Ivan, who glanced over to his two o'clock to see four FutureTech soldiers rushing towards them

"Fuck!" Ivan cursed, changing targets and pulling the trigger, brought them down before they hit cover. A Britannian soldier, took out a frag grenade and tossed it to Sanya, who screamed GRENADE! and kicked the grenade towards another group, killing them with the resulting explosion.

A FutureTech Cryotrooper appeared from the smoke, firing his Ice cannon at Ivan, who took cover behind the desk that he was hiding behind. The desk froze instantly and a bullet from a nearby Britannian shattered the red wood desk to frozen pieces. The Cryotrooper aimed his cannon at the now exposed Ivan, but before he could fire, Sanya used a nearby grenade launcher to kill the trooper, sending his corpse flying to two Britannians, which knocked them down.

"Ivan, you alright?" Sanya asked him. Ivan nodded as he picked up his rifle

"Yeah I'm fine" he nodded, reloading his rifle. As he loaded another clip, he didn't see a FutureTech soldier in stramge armour, appearing behind him. Just as the soldier was going to kill Ivan with his cannon, a bullet shot out through his neck as blood gushed out like a flood as he dropped to the floor dead. The sound of his body hitting the floor got Ivan's attention as he pulled his sidearm out and aimed behind him, only to see the dead soldier behind him, and Alexei standing over the dead corpse

"Alexei!" Ivan said, putting away his sidearm. Glad he was here to help them out of this mess "About time sir!"

"Da, Da" Alexei waved "So what's the situation soldier?"

"Well, me and Sanya are holding off the Britannians while the Download is taking place, we-"

"How long till the download finishes" Alexei asked him

"Only 15 minutes left, the last time I check"

"We have no time I'm afraid, Reinforcements are arriving soon and the Britannian Air force arrived a bit early"

"But the Reinforcements are a bit far off" Sanya said, joining them behind cover "Surelt we still have time"

"The arrival time of the reinforcements is an estimate" Alexei told her "Meaning that they could arrive minutes before our estimated time, and lets not forget that FutureTech is mobilising their reserves, and with those two in play we'll be slaughtered like animals, so grab the Drive and lets go!"

"Yes sir!" Sanya saluted as she ran to the large computer which held the Hardrive. She gritted her teeth at the number displayed on the screen. Only 77% of the contents were downloaded onto the drive, and they would have gotten more of the contents if not for enemy reinforcements closing in. Sighing, she took out the drive and ran back to the others, where Jakob had joined them from somewhere.

"Right! Lets go!" Alexei ordered. Soon they were running down the corridor, with Britannian soldiers chasing behind them. Jakob pulled the pin of a Flashbang and threw it back. The Flashbang emitted a bright flashing light that blinded the Britannian, buying them more time to escape. Unfortuantly they hit a dead end at the end of the nexr corridor

"Dead end!" Ivan shouted

"This is the first floor yeah?" Alexei asked Sanya who nodded

"Good" He got out a small pad and typed up a few commands before pressing the send button. The Britannian soldiers arrived at the other end of the corridor and taking cover behind the corner walls they fired at the group, making them take cover themselves.

Alexei aimed his rifle and shot a Britannian's knee, making the man fall to the ground, clutching his wounded knee before being finished off by Sanya. Ivan fired some bullets before taking cover once more as enemy rounds pelted his position.

"Where is it Alexei!" Jakob shouted, seeing more and more Britannians appear at the end of the corridor

Jakob's answer came in the form of a fist penetrating through the wall of the dead end. The first retracted back, revealing to be Chernabog.

"Everyone on Chernabog now!" Alexei ordered. They didn't need to be told twice as they immediately jumped onto the heavy Frame. Alexei scuttled into his cockpit, disabling the Sentry mode and placing Chernabog back into Manual control. A Twinblade appeared over Chernabog. The twinblade hovered down to Chernabog, attaching itself to the Frame and with that, the attack chopper flew off, taking Chernabog and its passengers with it

"Jakob, now" Alexei said to Jakob. Jakob nodded as he pulled out a trigger and pressed it. As they Twinblade flew off, more explosions erupted all over the facility.

 **Mobile Command Vehicle**

"So we failed to destroy the facility" Illya said to Alexei, who shook his head no.

"No, we only prevented what Futuretech was planning. Besides, the real objective was both Information and rescue" He looked over to the civilians who were boarding the mobile transport "These citizens need to be relocated. I was thinking of relocating them at the Ural mountain village"

"That would be the best decision" Illya said. She took out an Ipad and passed it to Alexei "And the information that Sanya had stolen showed us alot of things about FutureTech"

Alexei scanned through the Information on the Pad as he found some interesting topics, well two got his key interests.

"Yuriko Omega. Experimented on by the Japanese Defense Forces during the final days of the war. Has very strong Psionic powers. FutureTech was keeping someone like this here?" Alexei said in disbelief.

"Even I found that absurd" Illya also added "They didn't even brought her back to their main headquarters"

"Hmm, seems they are keeping her in Cryo-lock in a secrer facility in Novgorod" Alexei said. He then switched over to another topic. "Sigma Harmonizer?" He pressed a button to view more information, but to his annoyance there was nothing other than the name present "Damn the data wasn't complete"

"Afraid so sir" Illya nodded

"Something is telling me that this is a bad thing" Alexei handed the pad back to Illya "But we can worry about it when we do get more information about it. I am curious as to what it is. But anyways, lets head home"

 **End**

 **Finally! The Pulkovo arc is complete! At last!**

 **Next Chapter will have... something, but you'll have to wait and see. After a few Updates, I'll be then focusing on _The_** **Last Light**. **Then I'll be focusing back on _Remnants of the Sith._** **The spin-offs I dont know when, but I'll try and keep you posted about them.**

 **Till then. Bye~**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 -_** ** _Planning_**

 **St. Petersburg Settlement** **, Large building complex**

"I see" The CEO of FutureTech, Frederick Marleigh said, narrowing his eyes as he was speaking to someone on the teleophone "So they did took some valuable information"

 _"Yes sir, but not all of it. Information on the Sigma Harmonizer was incomplete, and the information on Yuriko Omega was outdated by now"_

"Humph, at least the information on the Sigma Harmonizer wasn't taken" The man sighed "And its a good thing that we moved Yuriko to our other secret facility in Greenland"

 _"What are your orders, sir?"_

"Retrieve whats left of our tech, and erase any traces od our presence there. Bring them here to Petersburg"

 _"Yes sir"_

With that the call ended. Federick sighed as he placed down his telephone

"Such animals, trying to destroy such wonderful tech"

Federick looked up from his deck to see a young man, with a smug look, standing in front of him. He had Brownish-blonde hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black and blue business tuxedo shirt

"It took us years and alot of money and effort to make such wonders become a reality, and yet these animals dare to prevent Britannia from ascending higher than before"

"The Rabid dogs that call themselves the **_Red Army_** , shall pay for their crimes in time, Ezra" Federick said to the young man "But first, we need to quickly complete the Sigma Harmonizer for if they find out its true purpose, then they'll no doubt stop us from completing it"

"Why can't we not destroy them now!?" Ezra slammed his hands on the Oak desk "We have their location! We have the support of the Euro-Britannian Military and we have our own forces too! We can end this once and for all, without them becoming more of a threat in the future!"

It is true. They have the location of the Red Army base of operations thanks to one of their private soldiers placing a tracker beacon on a Soviet Frame; Svarog while he was retreating from Jean and Shin. With their location known, they can end this threat even if becomes more of a threat.

"Attempting to destroy a resistance force as large as they are now, will only make them stronger" Federick sternly said back "Or are you forgetting how we tried to deal with Myron's Rebellion?"

Ezra gritted his teeth. He had not forgotten about the animal that calls himself Myron, the current exiled king to the Philippines's throne, of how they tried to eradicate the Growing Filipino Rebellion Group. They succeeded in crippling them but only making them come back even stronger, and the resulting destruction of both FutureTech's Research Facility in Mindanao and the destruction of the Military garrison in Cebu proved to be an example.

"We cannot let something like that stop us from defeating them" Ezra tried to convince Federick "Besides, destroying them would make us be hailed as-"

"Do I have to remind you why, you we demoted, Ezra?" Federick threatened, narrowing his eyes at Ezra, who growled "If you want to do such a thing, you can always quit your job and join up with the military, Ezra. What is important than these rebels is the completion of the Sigma Harmonizer. Now get out"

Ezra, growling in anger, turned and left Federick's office. Once he was out, he quickly got out his phone and dialed a number and went off in a random direction.

 _"Yes sir?"_

"This is Ezra Ainsworth. You have these enemy co-ordinates. Do what you have to do"

 _"Yes sir"_

 **Ural Mountains, Meeting Room, Fort Stalin**

Meanwhile at Fort Stalin, a meeting is taking place. At the meeting is Kazamir, along with his sister Ana. With them was Dasha, Alexei, Cherdenko, Krukov and Zelinsky. Also with them; via Communication lines is Myron himself; the exiled king and leader of the Filipino Resistance. Myron is a young man, aged 17, with black spiky hair and black eyes. He was in his bed clothes; which he wore a simple grey shirt with a red lion symbol on it and grey shorts. Also present in the meeting is the other leaders and representatives of different Resistance Groups across the Slavic States; Warriors of Krakov of Poland, Black Hands of Serbia, Guiltine's Chosen of Lithuania and many more. It was one big group meeting alright

 _"Using people as test subjects!? How dare they!"_ Janek Kowalski of the Warriors of Krakov spoke angrily. His words were mimicked by the other resistance group leaders.

"Yes, which is why we are telling you of this" Cherdenko said "So that you would keep an eye on any FutureTech facilities in your area"

 _"Thank you for telling us this"_ Gabriella Petraites of the Guiltine's Chosen gave Kazamir his thanks.

 _"We have received your weapons, Commander"_ Aleksander Boskovic of the Serbian Black Hands _"We extend our thanks for the extra aid"_

 _"Kazamir"_ Myron spoke up for the first time ever since the meeting _"What news of the downed transport?"_

"I've sent Mira along with Nikolai to check the crashed Transport. They reported in the damage, and it seems that it is the work of an Anti-air system"

 _"Impossible"_ Gabriella said _"Filipino Sarimanok Planes are stealth-based craft. They cannot be just shot down from the sky unless-!"_

"Unless FutureTech has provided Britannia with a new weapons system that can detect stealth craft" Ana hypothesised "It would make sense since a Sarimanok plane is made for long journeys and wouldn't just suddenly have suffered from Fuel shortages and thus crashed in the middle of a forest"

"Or wouldn't be missing a wing" Zelinsky added his two cents

 _"Kazamir"_ Spoke Myron once again _I need you to find out more about this. I want to know how they are tracking my stealth craft"_

"Right" Kazamir nodded "We'll find the source of it"

 _"If they do find a way of tracking them, I have no choice but to stop halt any of my aircraft into your area"_

"I understand Myron" Kazamir said "We'll find it and destroy it"

 _"Thanks old friend"_

With that said, Myron cut the transmission

 _"So anyone have a lead on these new anti-air systems?"_ Gabriella asked

"I have a few leads myself" Cherdenko said, making all eyes look at him

"Explain" Kazamir said

"Well, I was digging into the information given by Alexei, and one location stood out from the rest"

A map of the location appeared on screen.

 _"Romania?"_ Jaken raised an eyebrow

"Yes. A weapons and testinh facility, which had developed many weapons, and one weapon which stood out was under the alias of "Hornet" and tagged with it was "Weapons system"

 _"So we'll just have to destroy this facility and stop these weapon systems from being produced"_

"Thats not the only thing we need to worry about" Dasha spoke "That place is also housed some Russian Scientists, who have been forced against their will to work on something there"

"New plans" Kazamir declared "We'll need to dispose of the facility, same as before as well as rescue these scientists. Mira and Nazar will be in charge of taking out this facility"

"Oh?" Alexei raised an eyebrow "Why not me?"

"You had your share of fun obviously, let others do something for a change"

"Fine" Pouted Alexei. He took out his laptop and began typing up his fanfic onto it. Rolling his eyes, Kazamir turned his head to Dasha

"Dasha, go tell Nazar of the latest development" he told her

"Yes sir" Dasha nodded with a smile aa she took out her pad and did just that

 **Kazan Settlement**

"I'm bored" Valey muttered, walling down a street with bags of groceries in hand "Suppose to be fighting Britannians, instead I'm sent off to do these errands for the Red Army"

As Valey walked down the street, he did not that he was walking straight towards a woman, and he did not notice until he crashed into her, sending them both and the bags of groceries tumbling to the floor

"Ouch!" They both said as they fell to the floor. Valey rubbed his head in slight pain. He slowly got up and offered a hand to whoever he bumped into.

"Sorry about" Valey said to the woman who was on the floor. She was a woman in her early 20s, with black flowing hair and what is strange to Valey was her hetorchromatic eyes; which were red and blue. She wore a simple Denim jacket over a simple red shirt and Denim jeans. Simple clothing to say the least.

"Its alright" The woman responded "Just please be careful next time"

"I will be, umm?"

"Ausra. Ausra Golava, Valey Isanov"

 **End**

 **Oh dear, it seems that their base have been found. Wonder what will happen next.** **Anyways, a few more updates and then I'll be doing _The Last Light._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Valey stared at the woman in front of him in shock. She knows his name, and yet he did not tell her his name. How the fuck does she know his name?!

"How did you-?"

"Know your name~?" Ausra smirked "Why it's a secret dear, Valey"

"Answer the question"

"I just did"

"No, you're making up bullshit excuses"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Valey's eye twitched

"Just answer the question" he reminded her

"Humph, fine" Ausra said "It's a _gift_ that I was gifted with when I was young"

Valey stared blankly at the woman in front of him

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Anyways~!" Ausra suddenly declared, flashing her heterochromatic eyes at Valey. It was then that he realised something unusual with her Red eye.

It had a strange symbol, almost like a flying geass as a pupil. Ausra narrowed her eyes a bit, at his thought, but quickly adopted a kind look

"Would you like to help me?" She asked him, snapping Valey from his own thoughts "It's a small favour, nothing much"

"Y-yeah?" Valey said, not sure what he is getting himself into. They had just met and she is asking for his help? Unusual, and strange at the same time. Ausra flashed a smile at him

"Great!" She happily clapped her hands together "We should get going now!"

 **Ural Mountains**

"So we'll be saving the Scientists?" Nazar asked Kazamir, who nodded

"Yes, they're sympathizers, so they'll want no part in any of this, although they agreed to help us finish the Tesla, Sickle and Apocalypse Programs. Then, they'll be on their way to a place of peace"

"Until the Revolution begins" Cherdenko said as he walked into the Command room. Kazamir nodded

"Yes. Speaking of Revolution, how goes the preparations?" he asked Cherdenko

"We are stocking up the weapons and recruiting more troops as we speak. With the added resources from Myron, I don't think capturing Moscow will be a problem at all"

"Taking Moscow isn't gonna be the hard part" Ana spoke from her reading "It'll be holding the city, that will be the hardest"

"It's like the siege of Novgorod all over again" Muttered Nazar to himself

"Vera" Kazamir turned to Vera, who was playing on her Tablet "Would you be able to hack into Euro-Britannia's Drone Network?"

Vera placed a finger on her chin "Well, since it's a prototype and basically new, I could, but if they do decide to reinforce the network with firewalls and backups..." She trailed off, but Kazamir got the meaning and nodded

"I understand"

"So how will we do it then?" Alexei questioned "Geass, is out of the question as I only possess the ability"

"Unless we find some more Geass Users" Ana said

"Or get Yuriko's help" Krukov suggested to them as he walked into the room. "We could use someone with her skills with us"

"That can be an option" Alexei thought out loud "But the entrance Facility is like a fortress, one way in, one way out"

"We'll think of what to do in time" Kazamir said "But right now we need to focus on Romania right now"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **END**

 **Short, but the next one will not be. I've published a teaser/preview of a new story that I'm working on _Fate/Unsung_ but will not be out for awhile as I want to finally concentrate on _Last Light._**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 - Romania (1)**_

 _We are breaking into another of FutureTech's Facilities, normally we would go in along with the Romanian Resistance, but due to the facility being under heavy guard, we cannot casualty throw lives away for such a small thin of rescuing people and destroying the facility. Our only option is stealth, you'll be granted a small force of troops to work with Nazar, along with additional troops in reserve, should things become messy there, good luck comrade….._

 _~Dasha debriefing Nazar of mission to Romania~_

 **FutureTech Facility, 30km from Constanta Settlement, near coastline, Romania, Nighttime**

Somewhere far from the facility, Nazar and his force of volunteers got off from a small fishing boat and onto the sandy shores of a beach, armed with their necessary gear and weapons for this stealth mission. Their mission was to help evacuate the scientists and also added by Nazar, deal as much damage to the corporation as possible.

Nazar is a young man, near the age of 24, with black hair with a red tint in it and brown eyes. He is a member of the Oktyabr'skaya kompaniya; The elite of the Red Army and the pilot for _Svarog_ , the same knightmare frame that accompanied _Chernabog_ during the attack on Pulkovo.

"Illya, this is Nazar, we made it safe, moving on to Facility"

" _Roger that Nazar, reinforcements are en-route e.t.a 15 mins. Be careful and extract the scientists, over"_

"Roger that Illya, Nazar out" Nazar cut the radio transmission and motioned for his group of 6 Volunteers; majority armed with Vityaz-SN with silencers and red dot and Makarovs with silencers, with two arm with Dragunov with silencers and variable scope and one armed with an RPD with a silencer. Nazar lead his group off the beach and onto dry land, where they were greeted with a forested area. They made their way through the trees, always keeping an eye out for anything unusual or any patrols. The group soon came across a patrol of FutureTech soldiers near a wooden cabin. Nazar motioned for them to hold as they took cover behind any greenery they get behind. Nazar and his group picked their targets and with a signal from Nazar, dropped them.

They moved up and hid the bodies underneath the cabin. Nazar motioned for two volunteers to come with him in checking out the cabin. They followed and helped Nazar breached the cabin with him, killing an additional two more inside, who were playing chess together. Once the cabin was cleared they moved on, taking out other patrols along the way. They also came across some traps and security measures present outside, forcing them to take an even longer route to the Facility. After 12 mins, they had finally arrived outside the Facility. Nazar was viewing the base with his binoculars.

"Defences all over the place" Muttered Nazar, loud enough for his troops to hear "No way we can get in without a fight"

"So what now?" Asked the Volunteer with the RPD "How do we get in?"

"We'll find a way, we always do. You four stay here and keep an eye on things" He told the volunteers with the sniper rifles, the volunteer with the machine gun and a volunteer with an Vityaz "and you two are with me" Nazar told the other two, who nodded as they followed him down the hill that they were on. They traversed down the hill and made their way through some more trees before they next to a road. Near them, three armoured cars were hold up on the side of the road, as the occupants of the vehicles were out of their cars, possibly stretching their legs. Nazar told the two volunteers to follow him and thanks to the cover of darkness were able to sneak near the vehicles and got under them. The occupants of the vehicles got back into their cars and began to drive once more.

 **50 km from Uruk Mountains**

"Checkmate"

"God Damnit Anna" Muttered a volunteer as she sighed "Guess I've lost. Again"

"So what else do you want to do?" Anna asked her friend "We got 12 more minutes till we're free from this boring job"

"Yeah, and I pity the next two people, who have this job next" Muttered the volunteer, as she began to tidy up the chess board. Their job was to be on the lookout for any dangers present outside of the mountain's range of radar system in case that the enemy would attempt to launch an attack on them. If there was danger, then they would contact headquarters and would have to ditch it on their mortor-cycle. They were suppose to be doing their job, but since it was dark, then they thought that nothing would happen under the cover of darkness.

They were wrong.

As she placed the last piece inside the board, the door was knocked off its hinges. They both went to grab their Aks but the intruders had fired upon them with their shotguns, killing the two before they could reach for their guns. The last thing she saw was the looming figure of a Britannian soldier standing over her, aiming the shotgun over her face before she saw nothing but darkness, as the man blasted her face to mush.

With the watchers taken care of, the two britannians walked outside of the cabin that the two were in, where a force of Britannians were massing around outside the Mountain's range of radar.

 **END**

 **Oh crap. It seems that things are about to happen here. Next update will be the finisher for Romania and the beginning for the assault on the Uruk Mountains. Also I'll be updating Fate/Unsung and Remnant of the Sith now. Fate/Unsung will also be be under heavy editing as I want to change a few things in it.**


End file.
